Kingdom Hearts: The Rising Twilight
by Dario Soto
Summary: With Xehanort on the verge of completing the X-Blade and the death of a hero, the rest of the Guardians of Light struggle to win against the Seekers of Darkness. When all hope seems to be lost, a new ally will appear, one with power no one believe would exist. Now the Light and Darkness will feel the wrath of the power of Twilight.
1. The Beginning of the End

**(Chapter updated)**

 **Hello everyone! Lookie here! Another new chapter for you all! I guess this will be the ending of the Invasion Arc for now. Glad to see you are all enjoying the story so far, because from here on out, things will get more and more crazy. As for following Volumes 4, 5 and 6, I might include some elements here and** **Hello everyone! If you all kept up with my updates, you would know that I am completely redoing my Kingdom Hearts crossover story. The reason why I am doing this is because, with Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out soon, I figure to give my story a fresh new start. And, to be honest, I have read A LOT of other KH stories with Sora and the others traveling around saving worlds and authors including their OCs into the story to help Sora and the others. And when I was re-reading my story, yes it is unique because it is a crossover of KH and Mortal Kombat, I thought to myself 'It is almost the same as every other KH story, just with different villains and scenario'. So instead, I took down my Kingdom Hearts III: Armageddon story to bring you this new story! What's the difference you may ask? Well, for one, Sora will not be the main hero because, don't hate me for this or send any mean comments, Sora will be dead. I know what you're thinking 'But Dario! You can't kill off Sora! He is the heart and soul of Kingdom Hearts! You are a monster for having him killed off!'. Well like I said, too many stories of Sora being in charge. Instead of Sora being the main hero, I figure to have my OC be the main hero instead of Sora.**

 **And who will be my OC, well, if you read my old KH story, then you would know that it is Jason Washington the Lone Wanderer. Now in regards to an OC, it was hard to choice from, it was a 3-way tie between the Lone Wanderer, the Dragonborn and an OC Saiyan. As I begin to think more about it, I realize that a Saiyan would be to OP to be in the Kingdom Hearts universe and the Dragonborn does have magic and his Shouts, but it would be a stretch to work with. So I decided with the Lone Wanderer mostly because of how he was made into the character he is. Being forged from a dead wrold forced to survive to kill or be killed, he would be the perfect character for the other characters to meet. And for him to use his methods of 'dealing' with his enemies would be perfect against Xehanort and his followers. As for his weapons, he will still have his OC Keyblade and I plan to make new and improve weapons based on the guns from the Fallout Universe. Let's just say they will be more badass than ever.**

 **Now, in storywise, I will have them travel world to world while fighting against Xehanort and the Heartless, but because everyone will be seperated, it will be up to Jason and Kairi to go reunite with the others and group up to fight together once again. And, in case you are wondering, yes, I will have Jason be paired up with Kairi because, let's face it, it is unfair that Sora gets to be paired up with another existing character from another crossover or an OC while Kairi gets no one. A bit unfair on that part. So yeah, it will eventually be a Jason/Kairi ship. As for the other ships, it will be Aqua/Terra, Roxas/Xion, Riku/Namine and since Ventus is left out, I figure to make an OC and have the two of them paired up.**

 **And there will be another thing about Jason that will be mentioned later on. It was originally going to be revealed towards the end of the old KH story after everything will be said and done, but because I don't want to wait that long, I will reveal it in a couple of chapters. What will this fact about Jason be? You will have to wait.**

 **Anyways, that is all I have to say so far. If anything else, I will mention it in the next chapter. If anyone has any questions or would like to say anything, please drop a review or a PM and I will see what I can do. With that, let us begin with our new Kingdom Hearts Adventure!**

 **P.S. Sora's last name is from Kristen Verne's stories. She is a talented writer, go read her stories, they are amazing!**

Prologue

Light has finally been restored throughout all worlds. After the defeat of Xemnas, Sora and Riku returned to their home-planet and reunited with Kairi, Donald Goofy and King Mickey. Just as it was an end to a long battle for the two Keyblade Wielders, it was just the beginning of a new battle for all the worlds. Unknown to them, an old evil is returning. After his defeat, Xemnas was regaining his strength to return. But this time, he is neither a Heartless nor a Nobody. For he is returning to his original form! After what seem to be an eternity, Xemnas, or Xehanort, has finally emerged. Still in the body of the once Keyblade Wielder Terra, Xehanort was coming up with a plan to take over Kingdom Hearts, this time for good. But the problem was the Keybearer Sora and his friends. After his past mistakes, he knows now that he needs to take his time to gather his strength.

After the defeat of Xemnas and Mickey's research on Jiminy's journals, Mickey and Yen Sid brought Sora and Riku to have them take the Mark of Mastery Exam. However, it was interfered by Xehanort, who wanted to use Sora as his 13th vessel. But that failed when Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Lea interfered and saved Sora, only for him to fall into a deep sleep. So Riku entered Sora's dream and saved him, and thus Yen Sid named Riku the Keyblade Master. After that, Sora left to travel on his own for a bit while Riku went back to the Destiny Islands to retrieve Kairi so that she can be trained to use the Keyblade along with Lea. For months, everyone has been training until the day arrived to strike back at Xehanort and his followers. During that time, Sora went back to Castle Oblivion and woke Ventus up from his sleep and they all went from world to world to save them from the Heartless. Along their way, many truths were discovered and revealed, everyone's past came back to them and the former Nobodies, Roxas, Xion and Namine all gained their own bodies and hearts. However, Xehanort saw this as a chance and he manage to take the three of them and made them into his Seekers of Darkness. Everyone was furious that Xehanort manage to do this. Also, Sora and the group saved Aqua and Ansem the Wise from the Realm of Darkness and, while Ansem stayed in Radiant Garden, Aqua joined the others. Time continued as the Heroes of Light were unable to save Belle, Jasmine and the remaining Princesses of Hearts from the 13 Seekers and Aqua and Ventus had to face Terra, who was still under control by Xehanort, and is the 13th vessel.

Now that Xehanort had his 13 darknesses and 6 lights, all he needed was Kairi and he is one step closer to completing the X-Blade. Wanting to end this once and for all, the heroes all traveled to the Keyblade Graveyard to stop Xehanort and free their friends. But as soon as they got there, everything went downhill as they were all attacked by the Seekers of Darkness. The odds were against them and Xehanort was about to get Kairi, but Sora got in the way. With that action, Kairi was safe, but it was without a cost...

* * *

 _Destiny Islands..._

It was a dark cloudy day in the island as a crowd gathered at the graveyard. Everyone was on the verge of tears. Riku stood there as he tries to hold his tears, Ven was barely holding his tears while Aqua was shedding some tears, Lea held his hands tight as he was almost crying; Mickey, Donald and Goofy had their heads down as tears ran down their face; and Kairi just stood there in shock. She looks up and saw two people, a man and woman with brown hair and blue eyes, and they were crying in pain. These were Sora's parents. Seeing them cry in pain made Kairi cry harder than them. She then looks down and saw a freshly buried grave with a tombstone that reads 'Here lies Sora Kumo, loving son and friend. May his heart be his guiding key'.

 _"This is not happening,"_ Kairi thought, _"It can't be...it just can't..."_

On that day, Sora Kumo, Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade, was laid to rest.

* * *

 _Days later in Yen Sid's..._

Meanwhile, everyone all went to Yen Sid's Tower. Standing in front of Yen Sid was Riku and Aqua, who were all waiting for him to talk. The old sorcerer took a deep breath and said "This is a troubling time right now... Now that Xehanort has the upper hand, we need to find a way to defeat him now. Since the two of you are Keyblade Masters, it is your responsibility to protect all the worlds."

Aqua then said "Don't worry, Master Yen Sid. We won't let you down. We and the others will do our job."

Riku looks down and said "I wish Sora was with us."

Yen Sid sadly shook his head and said "We all knew the risk we were taking when we took up arms against Xehanort. But...we have to live with the consequences."

"But he was still a kid, master," Aqua said.

Yen Sid replied "And so were the Keyblade Wielders who fought in the first Keyblade War. Sora fought to protect all the worlds from Xehanort, and he did. We should honor and remember him by that."

Riku grips his fists and said "Yeah...I know...but...Sora...he was like a brother to me..."

Aqua places a hand on his shoulder and said "I know, I owe him everything for saving me from the Realm of Darkness. We should honor him the best we can."

After a moment of silence, Riku nodded and said "What do we do now?"

Yen Sid replied "First, we must spread far and wide, and make sure that we can protect as many worlds as we can. We do not want them to fall to darkness."

As the two nodded, Aqua asked "And...what about Kairi?"

"We cannot allow Xehanort to get his hands on her," Yen Sid said, "If he does, then he will obtain the X-Blade and it will all be over. That is why she must remain here until he is no more. I shall put up a magical barrier to prevent Xehanort or the other Seekers from coming in."

"You know," Riku said, "She won't be happy about that."

Yen Sid shook his head and said "We don't have much of a choice. If she leaves, then Xehanort will track her down and use her for the X-Blade. So, until Xehanort is defeated...she has to stay here."

Both Aqua and Riku nodded as Yen Sid said "Now that Xehanort sees all of us in our weaken state, he will likely to attack any world and have it consumed with darkness. That is why you all need to go and stop him."

"So..." Aqua said, "We are splitting up then...divide and conquer..."

"At this point," Riku said, "Best if we do that. Spread far and wide and try to take down the Seekers."

"Then go," Yen Sid said, "May your hearts be your guiding keys."

When the both of them bowed, the two Keyblade Masters headed outside where everyone else is. Everyone looks at them and Ven asked "So? What are we going to do?"

Aqua replied "We have to go our own ways if we have any hope of defeating the Seekers."

"That is a bad idea," Lea said, "Not only will we be alone, but there is a chance we will be outnumbered."

Riku then said "We have no other options left. Kairi's life is in danger, and as long as that madman is out there, she has to stay here..."

Mickey looks down in sadness and said "So...we take down Xehanort...then this will all be over..."

Aqua nodded and said "Yeah..."

Ven then said "Then...let's get started then...let's go stop Xehanort and save our friends!"

"He's right," Goofy said, "We still have friends to free from Xehanort! There's Roxas, Xion, Namine..."

"Terra..." Aqua said.

"And Isa," Lea said.

"Well then..." Riku said as he slams his right fist on his left shoulder pad armor and changed into his Keyblade armor, "Then let's save them...for Sora."

Aqua, Ven and Lea nodded as they activated their Keyblade armors. They then turned their Keyblades into gliders and they all flew into different directions. Mickey, Donald and Goofy all went in the Gummi Ship and flew off. While that happened, in her room, Kairi stared out the window as she saw all her friends leave. Once they were gone, Kairi curled up in her bed as she had a silver crown necklace with her. As she held it close to her heart, she silently cried and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

 _The Castle that Never Was..._

Within the castle were 13 TALL chairs stood in a circle facing each other, all the Seekers of Darkness were present: Xehanort himself, Braig, Young Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas, Marluxia, Repliku, Isa, Terra, Vanitas, Roxas, Namine and Xion. Sadly, only Terra, Namine, Roxas and Xion were the only ones who were under the control of Xehanort and are nothing more than just puppets for his plans. As all 13 sat on their chairs, Xehanort gave off a devious smile.

"Now that Sora is no more, we can continue with our plans," Xehanort said.

"You said it," Braig said, "All we need now is that princess then we are good to go."

Marluxia then said "Finding her will be easy. Trying to actually capture her will be hard."

"It won't stop us," Vanitas said, "Those losers don't have a chance against us since we have some of their 'friends'."

Marluxia chuckles and said "That is right. All we do it pick the rest of them one by one."

Xehanort smiles and said "Now nothing will stand in our way."

* * *

 _Capital Wasteland..._

Near the entrance of Vault 101, a lone figure emerged from the wooden door that led into the cave where the steel door of the Vault lies. The figure was a young man with short black hair, green eyes and light brown skin and was wearing a blue jumpsuit with the yellow numbers 101 on the back while holding a 10mm Pistol in their right hand. This figure was named Jason Washington, and he left his home because his father left, and he needed to know why.

Taking a deep breath, Jason looks back at the wooden door and said "Don't worry, Amata. I will be back. I promise."

Looking back at the environment, he saw nothing but a dead world: the trees were dead with no leaves, the roads were crack and/or destroyed, the cars were practically destroyed, and the sky was covered in a pale green cloud that stretched for miles. Why his father left the safety of the Vault to come out here was beyond Jason's mind. But...he needed answers...answers his father have. Putting away his 10mm Pistol away into his Pipboy, Jason took a deep breath as he inhaled the toxic air.

 _"Also..."_ Jason thought, _"Maybe...I can find out more about...my mom. And...maybe why I have this."_

Holding out his right hand, a grey glow appeared, and an object appeared in his hand. The object almost looked like a giant key: the blade, unlike other swords that have a sharp edge, had a circular blade frame that was three feet long and was white, the end of the blade had the key-end with a crown-shape hole on it, the handle guard was all black while the handle was grey and there was a white key-chain attached to the bottom of the hilt and there was a mouse-head symbol on it. Unknown to Jason, the object he had in his hand was indeed a Keyblade itself.

As he stares at his Keyblade, Jason looks up and said "May my heart be my guiding key..."

 **And that is the beginning folks! Now, why would Jason say that phrase at the end? How does he know that quote? Well, you will all find out soon! Again, if you like this story or have any questions in regards to this, please drop a review or a PM and let me know your thoughts. Thank you all for reading, you guys are the best! Until then, please review!**


	2. Enter a New Player

**(Chapter updated)**

 **Hello everyone! Are you guys ready for another chapter? In a previous review, someone said that this chapter will be a time skip. And they were right about that, it will be a 3 year skip in this chapter. Reason why is because I want all the KH characters to be around in their early 20's, mostly Kairi because, you know why. So I am guessing she would be around 19 at the time.**

 **Anyways, let us begin our journey!**

Chapter 1

3 years...it has been almost 3 years since that day happened. The day when Xehanort killed Sora and everything went downhill. And ever since that day, Kairi spent those 3 years in Yen Sid's Tower, protected from Xehanort and his Seekers. Every day she would look out her window and gaze upon the stars, wondering if her friends were alright. Not once in her 3 year 'protection' have they ever visited. All that time, she was all alone with hardly anyone around. The only people who kept her company was Yen Sid himself and the 3 good fairies, and that is about it. Kairi didn't mind their company, but she was hoping that her friends would drop by once a while. But...they were still on their mission to stop Xehanort and his Seekers. Every day Kairi would ask Yen Sid if there was any progress, but to her disappointment, Yen Sid shook his head. She has hoped for some kind of miracle, one that can help them win this war.

While she was sitting on her bed, she heard a boom outside. She looks and saw the barrier ripple as it slowly starts to recover. Kairi sighs and said "Trying to get in once again...no surprise there..."

As she continues sitting on her bed, she looks at her nightstand and saw a silver necklace with a crown pendent on it. Kairi gets it and holds it in front of her, thinking of the boy she once loved who wore this necklace. Sora would be disappointed that Kairi was stuck in the tower instead of trying to find a way to fight back against the enemy. But at the same time, due to Sora's caring nature, he would want to keep Kairi safe from Xehanort's reach. Either way, Kairi wants to at least leave the tower and go somewhere, at least for a bit. But the closest place she can go to is Twilight Town. Well, it was better than nothing. So, she quickly got dressed, which consisted of a white sleeveless top shirt with a dark pink vest over it with silver designs, dark pink pants that reached to her knees, white shoes and dark pink arm bands. Once she got dressed, all that was left to do is finding a way to sneak out. Quietly, she sneaks out of her room and made her way down the stairs.

Before she was going to reach for the door, a voice behind her asked "Where are you going?"

Surprised by the voice, Kairi turns around and saw Flora standing behind her. Kairi sighs and said "I am just going for some...fresh air. Being in my room gets a bit stuffy."

Flora thought about it and said "Well alright. But just outside, don't want you going off now."

Kairi giggles as she headed outside. Once she was outside, she looks around and stare into the stars. As she looks over, she sees the train that leads to Twilight Town. Once Kairi looks around and saw that it was clear, she quickly rushes into the train and, once she got on, it starts to take off. Kairi sat down on one of the seats, sighs and said "In and out before anyone will notice. Just hope it goes well."

* * *

 _The Castle that Never Was..._

As Xehanort was sitting on his high chair, a corridor below him appeared and his younger self appeared before him and said "It would appear that the princess is on the move. She is making her way to Twilight Town."

Xehanort chuckles and said "So she decided to just leave the safety of her prison? This is the perfect chance to take her. But we need to have the other guardians distracted first."

Young Xehanort nodded and said "Already on it. We sent out Ansem, Terra, Vanitas, Xemnas, Roxas and the puppet to keep the others occupied while we go and take the princess. I will go retrieve her."

Xehanort shook his head and said "No, that won't be necessary. I will to and personally take her. I will take Braig and Marluxia with me though, I would want to make the princess suffer for making me wait this long for her to finally show herself."

He gave off a devious smile and said "Soon Kingdom Hearts will me mine. And there is nothing to stop me."

* * *

 _Capital Wasteland, Mothership Zeta..._

Sitting in the captain's chair, Jason was staring out into the empty void of space while also looking at the dead world he calls home. In his 3 years of traveling the Wasteland, Jason had accomplished things no one would believe. He has freed the slaves from The Pitt, traveled to Point Lookout and encountered the strange locals, and managed to bring clean water to the Capital Wasteland thanks to Project Purity. Along the way, he managed to drive the Enclave out of the Wasteland. But activating Project Purity came with a price: his father's life. Jason's father, James, sacrificed himself so that Jason, Dr. Li and a handful of scientists escaped when the Enclave took over Project Purity. But Jason got his revenge on them later on when he and the Brotherhood of Steel took back Project Purity. When he reunited with his father, that is when he learned the truth about why he left the Vault and why his parents made Project Purity. When Jason asked about his mother, James told him what he knew about her and that she used to live in Rivet City when they met. Jason also showed him his Keyblade and how he got it. James, on his part, was surprised that such thing existed, but he told his son that he didn't know what it was.

Once everything was settled, Jason headed to Rivet City to find out more about his mother. Eventually, he found a door that was completely locked up to the point no one could open it. Seeing how he discovered that his Keyblade can unlock anything, Jason used it and manages to open it. Inside, he found many things that once belonged to his mother, one was a small brown leather journal containing his mother's entries. What was written in the journal shocked Jason and discovered who his mother really was and what his Keyblade is, which was called the Kingdom Sword. He also discovered that he has powers, or in his mother's case, magic. He has learned some of this 'magic' in his travels, but his mother's journal contained more 'spells' for him to learn. And lucky for him, he had a lot of moving targets in the Wasteland for him to test his new tricks on.

Just recently, he was abducted by aliens and was experimented on. Once he escaped his cell thanks to another person's help, that is when he noticed something. While on the alien spaceship, he felt his powers somehow increase compare to living in the wasteland. After he killed all the aliens and took over their ship, Jason headed back to the Capital Wasteland and that is when he discovered that his powers decreased a bit. Traveling back and forth from the wasteland to the alien spaceship, Jason soon found out that the radiation was the key element to his powers. In his mother's journal, he found out that the radiation was somehow a poison to magic and that she was unable to use hers when she arrived to this world. And the only reason why Jason was about to use his magic was because he had a genetic trait that gave him some resistance to radiation, which was why he was able to use some of his magic when surrounded by radiation.

But right now, while sitting in the captain's chair, Jason was continue reading his mother's journal until he got to a part that made him angry. In the page, only one name stood out above the rest: Xehanort. It was because of him that his mother was forced to come to this world and force her to live in an unforgiving world. And now that he has powers, he will avenge his mother and kill Xehanort. Only problem is finding him. Lucky for Jason, there was a spell in his mother's journal that will allow him to travel, and to quote his mother's words, 'between worlds'. But for him to do that, he would need to use the full extent of his powers, which means he would have to cast this spell on the ship.

So, to prepare him for his journey, he starts to gather his supplies and weapons. For his weapons, he decided to take his trusty and unique Sniper Rifle: the Victory Rifle, a couple of Plasma Grenades, a Fat Man and his Trench Knife. During his travels, Jason manage to create a few weapons, made from the alien technology, for himself that allows him to channel his magic into them, giving them power to fire energy blasts. One was a pair of pistols the other was a rifle, and testing them in the wasteland, Jason has a new set of firepower for him to use. The other thing he created were grenades that were filled with radiation. Since he will be up against Xehanort, who will most likely use magic to his advantage, Jason thought he can make these grenades to gain the upper-hand. And so far, they have been successful. As for supplies, he is going to take a lot of Adapted Alien Biogel, thanks to Elliot, that will help him replenish his health twice as much as a simple Stimpack.

Sitting on the captain's chair, Jason was wearing was called the Brotherhood Combat Armor Mark IV. The previous ones were slightly bulky until the Mark IV was considered battle ready. As Jason sighs, Sally went up to him and said cheerful way "Hey there, captain! Ready for your big adventure?!"

Jason sat there in silence for a bit and replied "Yeah..."

Sally sees his sad face and said "Don't worry, you'll get it this time!"

"Yeah," Jason said, "It will work like the last dozen times. It's like no matter what I do, I can't seem to open a path."

Sally then said "Well, try it one more time! Then maybe you can go!"

Jason looks at her raises an eyebrow and said "You are eager for me to go. Why is that?"

Sally blushed as she put her hands behind her back, lightly kicked her feet and said "Well...you said you could find us and the other people a new home to live in."

Jason did promise that. He made a personal promise that, if by some miracle, that he somehow managed to go to a new world, that he would find a new world. A fresh, clean one where Jason can bring all the people from the Capital Wasteland to live there. Well, at least those who deserve it. It would be a second chance for them to start over and not face anymore dangers like Raiders, Slavers, Ghouls, Super Mutants, or any other threat. They would all live in peace.

Nodding, Jason said "Yeah...I did promise that. Then...let's try it one more time."

Feeling confident, Jason got up from his seat and headed to the hanger bay. He found that the hanger bay would be the best place to use his spell. Once he got there with Sally, he saw Elliot by the controllers.

Elliot looks at him and asked "Gonna try it once again?"

Jason nodded and said "Yeah, need to keep trying. Otherwise, we will all be stuck here."

"True," Elliot said, "Well, I hope it works this time. The monitors are all set. Just waiting for you."

Jason nodded as he made his way down to where the bay it. Once he got there, he took a deep breath, held up his right hand and summoned his Kingdom Sword Keyblade. He then points it forwards and said in a serious tone "Xehanort."

Expecting nothing to happen like last time, to Jason's shock, his Keyblade glowed grey and a beam of light shot out of the tip of his Keyblade and stopped in the center of the bay. Just then, there was flash of grey light and, what looks like, what looks like a portal appeared in the center. Still shocked that it actually worked, Jason just stood there in awe as Elliot said "Whoa! I can't believe it worked this time!"

As Sally cheered, Jason looks at the portal and said "Finally, after a while of trying, I finally found you."

Jason puts away his Keyblade, looks over his shoulders and said "Ok, I guess it is time for me to head out. Be sure to wait for me. I don't know how long I will be away."

"Don't worry!" Sally said, "Just come back safely!"

Looking back at the portal, Jason narrows his eyes and thought to himself _"I hope you are ready to face me, old man."_

And just like that, Jason slowly steps into the portal and, once he went through it, the portal disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Twilight Town..._

Kairi was excited that she was out in the public once again. It has been too long that she has set foot outside the tower and was allowed to go anywhere. So being here in Twilight Town was a great way for Kairi to stretch her legs. As Kairi was walking around the town, she heard a voice shout "Kairi!"

Hearing her name, Kairi turns around and smiles as she saw Hayner, Pence and Olette walking up to her. Once they were near, Olette smiles at her and said "Wow! It is really good to see you!"

"Yeah!" Pence said, "How long has it been? Like..."

"3 years," Kairi replied.

"3 years, huh?" Hayner said, "Wow that is long."

"Where have you been?" Olette asked.

Kairi sighs and replied "Where do I begin?"

Moments later, the four of them were sitting on the benches of the Sandlot enjoying some Sea-Salt ice creams while Kairi told them that she was staying in Yen Sid's tower for the past 3 years without leaving. The trio felt sorry for her that she was forced to stay in a tower for years.

"I'm sorry that you had to stay in that tower for this long," Olette said.

"Yeah..." Kairi sadly said, "So...have you met the others?"

"Oh yeah," Hayner said, "They pass through here sometimes when this place was..."

Olette then elbows him as of telling him to shut up. As Hayner whined in pain and was about to ask why she elbow him until he saw Kairi's sad face. Kairi sighs as she said "Oh...I...I see."

"Hey," Olette said, "They...are busy with what they are doing. I'm sorry that you don't get to see them."

"Don't worry," Pence said, "You will get to see them again soon."

Kairi sadly sighs and said "I hope so too...I just want..."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bunch of Heartless showed up, mostly Shadows and Soldiers. Everyone got up and Olette shouted "Heartless?! Here?!"

Seeing as Kairi is the only with a Keyblade, she summons her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade, aims it at the Heartless and said "Go! Get somewhere safe! I will take them on!"

"But Kairi!" Hayner said, "You can't fight them alone!"

"But I am the only one who can defeat the Heartless!" Kairi cried, "Now please go! I don't want you guys to get hurt!"

Undecided on what to do, the three of them gave up as they rushed out of the Sandlot. Once they were gone, Kairi stood firm before charging at the Heartless. As a few Shadows leaped towards her, Kairi swings her Keyblade and slices through them. As more and more Shadows attack her, Kairi manages to slice through all of them without a hitch. But the Soldier Heartless decided to attack Kairi while she was distracted. However, Kairi saw this and she cast a Reflect Spell to put up a dome barrier to protect herself from the Soldier attacks. As the Soldiers were knocked away, Kairi cast a few Fire Spells and fired a few fireballs at the downed Heartless and destroyed them on the spot. As she destroyed all the Heartless, more and more Heartless started to appear before here. Sighing in irritation, Kairi grips her Keyblade as she charges in.

Above one of the roofs of the buildings, Master Xehanort and Braig were standing there, watching Kairi fight wave after wave of Heartless they are summoning. Braig was laughing to himself and said "Can't believe this! The princess is all alone out here with no one watching her! All we have to do is tire her out and then she is as good as ours!"

Xehanort darkly chuckles and said "Yes. Once everyone is in place, then we will strike."

Out of nowhere, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Marluxia stepped out of it. He sees Xehanort and Braig and said "Well old man, all the other Seekers are in place. We are all set."

Xehanort smiled deviously and said "Good, now...it is time to commence our plan."

Kairi was breathing heavily as she was facing a dozen of Large Bodies in front of her. Taking down these Heartless were always difficult to defeat since their bellies always bounce off physical attacks. The only way to defeat them would be to hit them from behind. But because she was already low on magic and energy, Kairi hardly had the strength anymore.

 _"If only I kept training,"_ Kairi thought, _"I wouldn't be out of energy. I have to..."_

And just like that, the Large Body Heartless all vanished. Kairi was confused for a bit until a voice said "Well, you seem out of practice, princess."

Hearing that voice, Kairi slowly looks over and saw Braig standing there with a smug smirk on his face. Quickly, Kairi raises her Keyblade at him and shouted "You! What are you doing here?!"

Braig chuckles and said "It's it obvious? With your friends all spread out and you all alone, you are up for the taking."

Kairi grips her Keyblade and shouted "I can take you on!"

Braig laughs and said "Not a chance, we won't let you."

Confused about what he said, Kairi asked "We?"

Just then, Marluxia appeared behind Kairi and said "Yes, we."

Alerted, Kairi moves away and saw the Grateful Assassin standing there and she said "You too?!"

"Of course," Marluxia said, "You made us wait for you to finally leave that damn tower. Now, you will have to pay."

"Pay?" Kairi asked, "You all ruin everyone's lives and want to bring everything to darkness! I will take on the both of you if I have to!"

Just then, a voice gave off a dark chuckle and said "Oh no, princess. I am afraid...this is the end for all of you."

The moment Kairi heard that voice, her skin turned pale and her blood turned cold as she turns around and saw Xehanort standing there before her. The man who took everything from her, her birth family, her home...and the boy she loved. Gripping her Keyblade, she was slowly filled with rage and sadness as she charges at the Keyblade Master and swings her Keyblade. Xehanort merely chuckles as he summons his Keyblade, the No Name Keyblade, and easily blocks her attacks. Kairi swings her Keyblade wildly at Xehanort, hoping to hit him, but Xehanort kept on blocking Kairi's attack. As Kairi was about to make another attack, she felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She looks down and saw a burn hole on the side of her upper thigh and, when she looks up, she saw Braig just smiling at her with one of his arrowguns in his hand. Trying to ignore the pain, as Kairi once again tried to attack Xehanort, Braig then shoots Kairi in her other leg and caused her to fall to the ground. Seeing Kairi fall caused the three Seekers to laugh at her injuries.

Standing on her hands, Kairi looks up and said in an angry tone "You think hurting people makes you laugh?! I will make you pay for what you've done!"

Xehanort laughs as he said "Oh princess, everything that has happened up to this point is your fault. Because of your imprisonment in that blasted tower, you have delayed our plans. So, in the process, we have traveled to many worlds and spread the Darkness until you show up. And now that you are here, our plans will finally come true."

Kairi shook her head and said "No, my friends..."

Marluxia laughs and said "Are occupied at the moment. What? You think we can take you without being interrupted? Your friends are occupied with other Seekers and are keeping them busy while we take you."

Hearing that made Kairi's heart drop, they had planned this before she even arrived to Twilight Town. They just needed for her to leave so they can make a move. Xehanort place his hands behind his back and said "And because you made us wait this long, we will have to punish for your actions."

He then raised his right hand towards her, and dark chains soon wrapped themselves around her, enabling her from moving. As she struggles, Xehanort said "And now you will be chained like that while Braig and Marluxia bring this world to ruins."

Hearing Xehanort's plan, Kairi shook her head and cried "No! These people don't deserve that! Please, just take me and leave them alone!"

"Oh? Do you hear that?" Braig said, "She wants us to take her now. Too bad you should have said that in the beginning."

Kairi's heart stopped as she saw Marluxia summon his scythe and Braig using his free hand to summon his other arrowgun. Struggling through the chains, Kairi tries to break free but the chains were too tough, and her legs were still injured. Tears ran down her face as she saw the Seeker preparing themselves for their attack on Twilight Town, and it was all her fault. If only she stayed in the tower, then she could have prevented all of this. But because of her selfish need to get out of the tower, now this world will fall because of her.

While Kairi continues to struggle, more tears ran down her face and thought _"Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me and these people! Please!"_

And just like that, as if someone answered her prayers, grey sparks of electricity suddenly appeared in the center of the Sandlot. Then more and more grey electricity started to appeared and the Seekers and Kairi now had their attention at the strange source of energy. And just like that, a grey corridor appeared, and a figure stepped out of it and the corridor soon disappeared. Unknown to everyone, the figure who appeared before them was none other than Jason Washington.

Once he eyesight slowly start to focus again, Jason looks around his surrounding and was a bit surprised at what he saw. Unlike the buildings back in the Capital Wasteland, the buildings here were clean and intact. Not only that, the sky was blue, with a hint of orange, he would of guess that it was sunset.

"Hmmm," Jason said to himself, "Not a bad place. But why did it take me here instead of..."

"Hey!" Braig shouted, "Who the heck are you?!"

Hearing the voice, Jason turns around and saw four figures in front of him. The first one he noticed is the girl with the red hair on her knees with chains wrapped around her body. Jason observes her and thought _"She's kinda cute."_

After observing the girl, he focuses on the three figures all wearing the same black coat. The first one was a man with spiky long pink hair and the other had long black hair that was in a ponytail with a grey strip hair and had an eye-patch over his right eye. But the last one caught Jason's eyes as it was a bald old man with a grey goatee, tan skin and had the most menacing amber eyes he had ever seen. Seeing the old man got Jason curious about who he is.

Jason narrows his eyes on the old man and asked "You, are you Xehanort?"

Raising an eyebrow, Xehanort replied "So you have heard of me?"

Hearing that, Jason smirks and said "So...you really are him. Have to say...not really what I imagined, but beggers can't be chosers."

Braig laughs and said "And who do you think you are talking to the old coot like that?"

"The name's Jason," Jason said, "And I have come for one thing."

He then points at Xehanort and said "To kill you."

There was a brief moment of silence until the 3 Seekers started to laugh out loud. Marluxia was the first to recover and said "You, You really think you can kill him?! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?! You are but low-life loser who thinks he can kill him?! Give me a break!"

"Man, what a good laugh," Braig said, "Anyways, you won't get that far anyways."

Just then, Braig snapped his fingers and 4 Sniper and 3 Dancer Nobodies appeared and he said "Well just let these Nobodies take you out."

Kairi struggles and shouted "Get out of here! You can't fight them!"

"Ah enough from that boy," Xehanort said as he and his Seekers turned away from Jason, "You two better start attacking the town, then you'll..."

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Hearing the unusual gunshots, everyone looks back and, to their shock, saw the Nobodies Braig summoned being blown to pieces before vanishing. When they saw Jason, he was holding two silver pistols, which were based off of the Alien Atomizers except there were short barrels attached to them, and the lights on the pistols glowed grey.

As the Seekers were confused by this, Kairi saw him and thought _"He...He took down 7 Nobodies in just a few seconds! None of us could take them out that fast!"_

"Okay wise guy," Braig said as he aims his arrowguns at Jason, "Who the heck are you?"

Jason smirks and replied "Didn't I tell you? I am Jason Washington; I am the guy who is going to kill Xehanort."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And yes, Jason will go up against Xehanort, Braig and Lauriam in the next chapter! First time and he is ready to face the big guys! What is going to happen? Find out next time. Until then, please review!**


	3. A Force to be Reckon With

**(Chapter Updated)**

 **Hello! I hope you are all excited for this fight! I know this chapter is a bit long, but it is worth it! Now it is time for Jason to face off against Xehanort and 3 of his Seekers! Let us begin!**

Chapter 2

A Berserker Nobody was knocked to the ground as there was a hole in it's chest while it's weapon was broken in two and, seconds later, it vanished. As the Seekers and Kairi were all in shock, Jason was still standing there, holding his two pistols in each hand.

"Man," Jason said, "Looks like my Energy Blasters can do some serious damage to those freaks."

"Are you kidding me?!" Marluxia shouted, "This punk is killing the lesser Nobodies with one shot!"

Braig then shouted "And how can he shoot so many blasts without reloading?! What gives?! And…where do I get those?"

While Xehanort stood there in rage, Kairi was amazed how this person, who appeared out of nowhere, was holding himself well against the Nobodies. And he is only using a pair of, what look like, guns. As Jason blew the smoke coming out of his pistols, in rage, Xehanort shouted "I have had enough of your actions! Someone just kill him!"

"That is the idea, old coot," Braig said as he aims his arrowguns at Jason, "Let's see if your guns can keep up with mine."

As he smirked, Braig fired a few blasts from his arrowguns at Jason. Right before Kairi was about to tell him to move out of the way, Jason used his thumbs to adjust his pistols, aim and fired rapid-fire blasts at Braig's attacks, canceling each other out. Everyone was shocked that Jason was shooting Braig's blasts like they were nothing.

"Oh come on!" Braig whined, "What the hell are those type of guns?!"

Jason chuckled and said "Like them? Made them myself when…"

All of a sudden, Marluxia appeared behind Jason with his scythe in hand, smirked and said "You left yourself wide open!"

When Marluxia swings his scythe, Kairi closed her eyes and looked away. A few seconds have past and she heard a faint cling. She slowly opened her eyes and was in shock at what she saw: Jason with his right arm up as he blocked the bladed-edge of Marluxia's scythe! Jason grunted in pain as blood was leaking down his arm as the blade sliced through part of his arm. But Marluxia was in complete shock as Jason blocked his attack with just his arm.

As Marluxia pulls away, Braig said "Losing your touch there. You should have cut off his arm."

Still in shock, Marluxia replied "That's the thing…I did. That attack should have cut his arm off!"

"Ah damn it," Jason said as he puts holsters his right Energy Blaster and removed the armband where his wound was under, "Have to admit, you got me good."

Just as Marluxia appeared next to Braig, the shooter said "Regardless, we know you can be injured. Only a matter of time before we kill you."

After Braig said that, Jason started to laugh and said "Well…you are more than welcome to try. But as you can see…"

He then raised his right arm and showed everyone his injury. Suddenly, to everyone's shock and horror, steam started to emit from his wound and, in a fast pace, it started to heal itself. Jason smiled and said "I am pretty hard to kill."

"What in the world…" Xehanort said, "Never in my life have I seen anything like that."

However, forgetting about his goal, Xehanort said "No matter, we wasted too much time here. I say we just leave with the princess. Kingdom Hearts is at…"

"I just hate it when the bad guys just start rambling."

Hearing a voice behind him, the moment Xehanort was about to turn around, a powerful blast hits him in the back and sends him flying away from Kairi. Both Braig and Marluxia turned around and were in shock as they saw Jason holding a silver rifle with the same grey glow on the barrel. Kairi turned to Jason and was completely confused.

"What the hell?!" Braig shouted as he looks back at the spot where Jason once stood, "How did he get there?!"

Getting up from Jason's attack, Xehanort gritted his teeth as he looks back at Jason and thought _"How did this boy get behind me?! Why didn't I sense him?!"_

Jason kneeled down to Kairi and asked "Are you okay? Can you move?"

Getting over her shock, Kairi nodded and said "Yes, but…Braig shot both my legs. I can barely move."

"That would be a problem then," Jason said as he grabbed the chains that were wrapped around her body, "Let's get these off, shall we?"

Kairi shook her head and said "It's too strong to be broken. If only my magic was…"

All of a sudden, with his might, Jason yanks the dark chains and somehow breaks them in the process, freeing Kairi in the process. While Kairi kneeled there I surprised as she felt her hands free, Jason reached for his Pipboy and said "Why so negative all the time? You need to learn to overcome that."

As he takes out an Adapted Alien Biogel, he hands it to Kairi and said "Here, apply that to your injuries. And a bit of warning, it will sting and the taste is horrible."

Kairi looked at him with a confused look and said "Wait, you want me to drink this after I put some on my injuries?"

"It works both ways," Jason said as he stood up and held his rifle firm, "Now…where were we?"

In rage, Xehanort shouted "How dare you interfere with my plans! Now you will die!"

As he summons his No Name Keyblade, Jason laughed and said "Well…come and try."

He then aimed his rifle at the Seekers and fired multiple blasts at them. Even though the blasts were fast, the Seekers themselves were fast enough to easily dodge or evade Jason's blasts. Braig used his arrowguns to fire at Jason, but Jason evaded his blast while firing at him. Meanwhile, Marluxia appeared near Jason and swings his scythe at him, but unlike before, Jason dodged Marluxia's attacks while also firing his weapon at him. The Seekers were indeed fast that Jason can't hit them at this pace. He would need to use his powers if he can keep up with them. While still in thought, he felt a presence near him, and when he looked, he saw Xehanort ready to strike him. Jason was lucky enough to move out of the way, but Marluxia bashed the hilt of his scythe to his head and knocked Jason a few feet away. He then swings his scythe, releasing a slash of pink energy at him and the impact sends Jason flying away while dropping his rifle to the ground. Groaning in frustration, the moment Jason got up, a blast out of nowhere appeared and struck Jason in the forehead head on and he fell back to the ground. On one of the roofs of the buildings, Braig merged his two arrowguns into one and manage to shoot Jason in the head.

"Ha!" Braig exclaimed, "Got him!"

After Kairi applied the Biogel on her injuries, which stung a lot, and drinking it, which she spat out the first time from the disgusting taste, she looked over and was in horror when Braig shot Jason in the head. Once Kairi stood on her leg, they were a bit sore but fine, Xehanort looked at her, smirked and said "You see? The death of this stranger is on your hands. He went out of his way to save you yet he paid it with his life."

While he talked to Kairi, Braig warped to the ground and saw Jason's rifle on the ground. Smirking, he picked it up and held it in his hands and examined it. It was a bit heavy but the power it possesses amazed him. Wanting to test it, Braig aimed it at a nearby trashcan and pulls the trigger…

 _ **Click! Click! Click! Click!**_

"What the heck?" Braig asked himself, "Why is it out of ammo now?"

Near Jason's corpse, Marluxia walks around the dead body and said "Well, not so tough now, huh?"

To add salt to the wound, Marluxia kicked Jason's corpse in the ribs…which only hurt Marluxia's feet.

"Ow!" Marluxia shouted, "The heck?! Why are his ribs hard as a rock?!"

Hearing Marluxia's shout, Braig looked over and saw him standing over Jason's dead body. He then sees the rifle in his hands and saw that the glow that emitted from the rifle was gone, like it wasn't there. Braig then began to think about Jason's actions and the way he healed his wound from Marluxia's scythe, even though he claimed it should have been enough to slice his arm off.

Braig then looked at Marluxia once again and said "Hey pinkie."

"Ugh," Marluxia whined as he turned towards him, "What?"

All of a sudden, Marluxia felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He tried to move his body to get away, but was unable to. There was then pressure being applied to his pain as he was forced to his knees. Braig saw the scene with eyes widen, not only at the fact Marluxia was brought to his knees, but by the person who did it: it was Jason as he had his Trench Knife in his right hand.

"Marluxia!" Braig shouted.

When Kairi and Xehanort heard Braig shout, they turn and were both shocked to see Jason still standing and manage to injury Marluxia when he wasn't looking. As Marluxia as struggling in pain while he coughed up blood, Jason stood there laughing a bit.

"No way!" Braig shouted, "I shot you in the head! You should be dead!"

Jason laughed a bit more and said "Like I said…"

As he looked up, everyone saw his head where Braig shot him. There was a large hole on his forehead, but it was more of a flesh wound than an actual fatal injury. But it was what was past the flesh wound, there was, what look like, a metal plate where his skull was supposed to be. And just like his previous injury, steam appeared on his injury as it slowly started to heal on its own until it was gone.

"I am hard to kill," Jason finished saying.

He then looked down on Marluxia and said "Sad that you left yourself wide open. Next time, follow your own advice."

Just then, there was a flash of grey light and, to everyone's horror, Jason moved his right hand where his Trench Knife was and completely decapitated Marluxia's head clean off. His head landed a few feet away while his body just fell to the floor. Seeing Marluxia's now dead corpse, Kairi was horrified that Jason, the person who saved her, had just killed Marluxia in cold blood. Xehanort was beyond shocked, not only was one of his Seekers dead, but this Jason person was still alive and standing like nothing has happened to him. When he looked at Jason, that is when he noticed that his Trench Knife was emitting a grey glow around the blade.

" _What kind of magic is that?"_ Xehanort thought, _"It isn't normal magic, and I don't sense Light or Darkness! There is no way that is…wait…unless…it can't be!"_

Jason smirked at Xehanort before looking at Braig and said "I want my rifle back."

He then raised his left hand and it was covered in grey energy. Just then, Jason's rifle started to glow grey and it flew right out of Braig's hands and into Jason's free hand. The moment the rifle touched his hand, it started to glow once again.

"Ok, what?!" Braig shouted, "How in the world did he…"

"His magic," Xehanort said as he narrowed his eyes at Jason, "You…your magic…I know it."

Braig looked at him and asked "His magic? What are you talking about, old coot?"

Xehanort gripped his hands tight and said "I know it, that's Twilight magic!"

When Xehanort said that, that picked Kairi's interested and thought _"Twilight magic? What is that? Why didn't we know about this?"_

Jason smirked and replied "You know about it, old man?"

"Because," Xehanort said, "I only know one other person who was able to master that magic, but they vanished long ago."

"Yeah," Jason said as he puts away his weapons into his weapons, "And I guess you will know this too."

Before anyone was going to ask, Jason held up his right hand and, in a flash of grey light and electricity, he summoned his Kingdom Sword Keyblade. Everyone was shocked as Braig cried "Are you kidding me?! This punk has a Keyblade too?!"

"No way," Kairi said.

But when Xehanort saw the Keyblade, he gritted his teeth and asked in a demanding way "Where did you get that?"

Jason spun his Keyblade and replied "Why do you care, old man? Not like you care about it or something."

Xehanort snared as he held his Keyblade high and said "You will tell me one way or another."

Braig then held his arrowguns at Jason and said "Besides, you can't take on the both of us at the same time."

Jason pretended to think about it and said "You know what? You are right. Let's take care of that."

After he said that, his whole body started to glow grey and, before anyone knew it, Jason charged at Braig in lightning speed and swings his Keyblade. Braig was lucky to warp out of the way before Jason attacked him. As Braig warped far away from him, he was about to take aim at Jason until he saw him threw his Keyblade at him. Once Braig regained his standing and saw Jason holding up his right hand, thinking he was going to summon his Keyblade back to his hand, Braig aimed his arrowguns at him until he felt something hit him hard in the back of his head that made him lose his balance. As he looked up, he saw Jason charging at him as he saw his Keyblade fly back into his hand. Before Braig could regain his footing, Jason already appeared in front of him, gripped his Keyblade and swung it at Braig, and delivered a powerful blow to Braig that sent him flying up into a building and crashed through the wall.

Once Braig was gone, Jason turned to Xehanort and said "Now that One-Eye Willie is gone, now it's just the two of us."

Xehanort gripped his Keyblade, knowing this wasn't any ordinary wielder he ever encountered, and said "You may have been lucky, but now you face a true Keyblade Master."

With that, Xehanort swung his Keyblade and launched multiple dark blasts at Jason, but he rolled out of the way as he charged at Xehanort. As Jason landed on his feet, he then charged at him, but Xehanort knew better and kept on launching dark blasts at him. He knew that Jason would attack him at close range and had no other magic spells, mostly since he was using his other weapons for long range attacks. But when he saw Jason getting closer and closer to him, Xehanort had no choice but to swing his Keyblade at Jason, which he blocked. Once he was within range, Jason then started to swing his Keyblade at Xehanort with intense force. Although Xehanort was able to block his attacks, it was difficult to put up with the mere strength and force each attack was giving out. How was it possible that Jason was overpowering Xehanort? In all of Xehanort's life, he hasn't encountered anyone this strong before, let alone the magic he has. When Jason swung his Keyblade at Xehanort, the impact sent the old man a few feet away and, when he looked at Jason, he saw him leaping into the air and swung his Keyblade downward. Instead of blocking it, Xehanort moved out of the way as Jason slammed his Keyblade to the ground and shattered the ground while pieces of brick flew everywhere. Watching the battle between Xehanort and Jason, Kairi was still on her knees in awe as she continued to watch to two of them fight. She admitted that Jason is handling himself pretty well against Xehanort, but she knew better that Xehanort hasn't even begun to use his powers yet.

As Jason got up, he looked at Xehanort and said "Come on, old man. Just stand still and let me kill you."

Xehanort huffed and said "As if I allow a low-life like you kill me. I am Xehanort, Master of Darkness and the one who will take control of Kingdom Hearts. I won't allow pest like you interfere any longer."

As soon as he said that, he let out a shout as darkness began to cover his whole body. With one more shout, the darkness around him released a huge force of pressure that both Kairi and Jason had to cover their eyes.

" _Is he serious?!"_ Kairi thought, _"Is he using his full strength now?!"_

Xehanort chuckled darkly and said "Since I am in a hurry, I figure I use this. You should feel honored, you are about to witness my true power, the power of Darkness!"

Before Jason was about to prepare himself, Xehanort suddenly vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Jason. As soon as Jason was about to move an inch, Xehanort swung his Keyblade at him and the impact sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away. When Jason tried to get up, Xehanort rushed up to him and fired a massive dark blast of darkness at Jason and the blast sent him into the air. Once Jason was in the air, in lightning speed, Xehanort dashed towards Jason and began to slice Jason all over his body. Once he was done, Xehanort then used his free hand to fire a massive ball of darkness at Jason and he sent him crashing to the ground and released a large explosion. All Kairi could do is gasp in fear as she watched Xehanort beat up Jason. When Xehanort landed on the ground, he saw Jason slowly getting up on both of his feet. His upper body armor had a few dents and smog on them, indicating that he took some damage.

Jason then spat out some blood, looked at Xehanort and asked "Is that all you got?"

Xehanort huffed as he said "If you want me, then allow me to give it to you!"

He then pulled his Keyblade back as a ball of darkness appeared on the tip. Seconds later, the ball began to grow and grow until it was massive. Seeing the attack, Kairi quickly turned to Jason and cried "Get out of the way! That attack will kill you!"

"Too late!" Xehanort shouted, "Now, perish in darkness!"

With a swing from his Keyblade, Xehanort launched the massive ball of darkness at Jason. All Jason could to and hold up his Keyblade as the ball of darkness collided with it, releasing a massive explosion that shook the ground and sent dust everywhere. Kairi covered her eyes as Xehanort stood there with a dark grin on his face.

Once he dealt with Jason, Xehanort turned to Kairi and said "And now that the boy is dead, now we can…"

"Son of a bitch!"

Hearing that voice, both Kairi and Xehanort turned towards the cloud of dust and saw a figure walking towards them. The figure then revealed themselves to be Jason! The right side of his armor had been completely destroyed, showing off his naked upper body and he had some third degree burns on his chest, arm and half of his face. However, steam was coming out of his wounds as it began to heal themselves like before.

"I have to admit, old man," Jason said as he cracked his neck, "That hurt as hell."

Shocked beyond words, Xehanort stood there speechless and said "T-That is impossible…that attack…it should have killed you."

"No…way…" Kairi said in a surprised tone.

Jason laughed and said "I told you…I am hard to kill. Now…enough foreplay and let's actually fight"

Hearing Jason say that, Xehanort chuckled and said "As if you have the power to face me. I already know about your abilities."

"Oh?" Jason asked, "Then tell me then."

Xehanort looked at him and said "Your weapons, I saw that they are merely tools for your magic. You somehow possess the ability to transfer your magic to your weapons. That is why your weapons kept firing without reloading unlike Braig's weapons. It is an old magic, but very effective. And let us not begin with your Keyblade skills, they are powerful but is sluggish, no point if you have no technique. And lastly, you have no basic magic spells to use. You may possess Twilight magic, you are but a novice. You can heal yourself from any attack, but you do have a limit and I will break it."

Jason started to laugh as he ripped his remaining armor off his body. Once he ripped his armor off, Kairi saw him and immediately blushed at the sight of Jason without his upper-body armor. But her face became sadden when she saw multiple scars all over his body: from gunshot wounds, to stab wounds, burn marks, and even claw marks.

Kairi's thoughts were interrupted when Jason said "Dumb old man, like I said, we are just getting started"

He then rushed towards him and swung his Keyblade downward, but Xehanort raised his Keyblade and blocked his attack. Xehanort shook his head and said "You will never learn, do you?"

Jason then gave him a playful smirk and said "I actually do."

Just then, Xehanort heard a beep coming from Jason and, when Jason opened his left hand, that is when he saw a small canister with a green substance inside it. Before Xehanort was going to react, the canister exploded and release a cloud of green smoke everywhere. Xehanort inhaled the green smoke and started to cough a lot. He then pushed Jason away as he leaped back and away from the green smoke.

As Xehanort was in a safe distance, Jason looked at him and said "It's no use now, you are already done for."

Confused, before Xehanort was about to asked what he meant, he started to cough once again, only this time, it was more violent than the last one. Before Xehanort was about to process what was going on, Jason was already close to him and was about to attack him, but Xehanort moved out of the way. Once he was in a safe distance, Xehanort raised his left hand to launch a dark blast at Jason, but to his shock, a small ball of black energy appeared in his hand and just slowly floated in the air before slowly disappearing.

"What the?!" Xehanort shouted, "My magic! What is happening?!"

Jason laughed and said "A little gift from my home. What you inhaled just now is called radiation, think of it as a poison that damages your health. But that is not all, not only does it damage your health, but also your magic. In other words, the more magic you have, the weaker you become."

Xehanort's eyes widen at the information Jason told him. How can such a poison exist that not only infects both a victim's health and magic? There was no way. However…

"That just means you are infected too," Xehanort said, "You inhaled that stuff as well."

Jason smirked and said "True that I breathed that stuff in, however, I have some resistance to the stuff. That would also mean…"

He then held up his left hand and it glowed grey and said "I can still use my magic. True that it's a bit weaker now, but it still packs a punch. Like this."

All of a sudden, Jason thrust his left fist towards Xehanort and launched ball of grey electricity at him and released a powerful blast that knocked Xehanort towards a wall. As Xehanort crashed to into the wall, he looked up at Jason and asked in a demanding tone "What?! What was that?! I thought—"

"You thought I was but a novice?" Jason said, "Hehe, thing is, old man, I want to see what my opponents can do before I use my tricks."

He then gripped his fists and said "And since you showed me yours, let me show you mine."

After he said that, he started to let out a shout and, to Xehanort's and Kairi's shock, his body was covered in a grey glow and seconds later, his whole body was glowing grey while grey electricity was flying everywhere.

Jason spread his arms and said "What do you think, old man? Like the power you are seeing?"

"H-How?!" Xehanort shouted, "How are you this strong?!"

"You want to know how?" Jason replied as he raised his voice in anger, "Through suffering, pain, loss, and even facing death in the face countless times in the past. These may be different experiences that I had to endure, but do you know what they all had in common? They helped me become stronger. I have killed to get where I am: Raiders, Slavers, mutated monsters in my world, and every other threat that stood in my way. And all of this…"

He raised his Keyblade at Xehanort and said "To kill you."

Deciding to finally speak, Kairi said "But…what has he done to you to make you want to kill him?"

Jason shook his head and said "It's not me who this old bag brought suffering, it was my mother."

"Your mother?" Xehanort asked as he was coughing for air, "What are you talking about?"

Walking up to Xehanort, Jason stopped in front of him and said "Since you are about to die, might as well tell you."

He then leaned in and started to whisper into Xehanort's ear. Once Jason finished whispering into Xehanort's ear, the old man's eyes widen in shock as he stared at Jason. Jason gave him a grim look and said "And now you understand why you have to die."

Before Xehanort knew it, Jason slammed the guard handle of his Keyblade into Xehanort's stomach, causing him immense pain. As Xehanort almost coughed up blood, Jason grabbed him by the collar and threw the old man far across from him. While Xehanort tried to get up, Jason puts away his Keyblade, raised both his hands towards Xehanort and they started to glow grey. Regaining some of his strength, Xehanort looked over and saw Jason ready to use his magic. Xehanort rushed out of the way as Jason unleashed a barrage of grey blasts at the Keyblade Master. As Xehanort was evading Jason's attacks, he held up his left hand to see if he can use his magic. To his disappointment, he saw his hand partly covered in darkness. In order to beat Jason, Xehanort would need to channel as much darkness as he can to overcome the radiation that is in his body. Once Jason stopped his attacks, Xehanort stood still as he channeled the darkness into his body and then unleashed of wave of darkness as he powered up.

Jason stared at him and said "So, looks like you became stronger with this darkness you can use. Not like it matters now, you will still die."

Jason then summoned his Keyblade and charged at Xehanort. As soon as Jason was near, Xehanort swung his Keyblade at Jason and the two Keyblades collided against each other and released a massive wave of pressure and the ground beneath them cracked up. Kairi covered her eyes due to the pressure of force that both Jason and Xehanort were giving off.

" _This is insane!"_ Kairi thought, _"He is pushing Xehanort to use all of his powers! And this person…Jason…who is he?"_

Soon both Jason and Xehanort were swinging their Keyblades at each other, causing wave after wave of pressure everywhere. What seem like no one is taking any damage, Xehanort was beginning to slow down and, when Jason saw this, he delivered a powerful swing across Xehanort's face, sending him away. Once Xehanort was knocked to the ground and was about to get up, he saw Jason putting away his Keyblade and took out his Fat Man.

Jason aimed his Fat Man at Xehanort and said "Block this."

After he said that, Jason pulled the trigger and fired a Mini Nuke at Xehanort. Thinking it was just another attack, Xehanort raised his Keyblade and created an energy barrier to block the incoming nuke. But the moment the Mini Nuke made contact with Xehanort's barrier, there was a flash of light and a loud explosion. Kairi covered her eyes from the bright light and her ears almost hurt when she heard the explosion. Once the light dimmed and everything was getting settled, Kairi looks at the mushroom cloud that was formed after the explosion. When the smoked cleared, that is when Kairi saw Xehanort still standing there, or at least trying too. She saw the old Keyblade Master in the worse condition she has ever seen him in: his upper right clothes have been burnt off; had burn marks all over his right arm, part of his right upper body and his right side of his face; and his Keyblade looked paler than before.

"Wow!" Jason yelled, "I have to say, I am impressed that you survived that, old man! That blast should have one-shot you!"

He then puts his Fat Man way while taking out his Trench Knife and said "I would use another Mini Nuke for you, but I don't want to waste them. And plus…I want your death to be slow and painful."

As Jason walked towards the badly crippled Xehanort, Kairi wanted to step in and tell Jason not to kill him. True Xehanort had committed terrible things in the past, but he would need to stand trial for all the things he had done. But…she can't. Despite saving her, Jason was a force of pure rage and killer intent. Kairi felt that if she tries to interfere, she would only get in his way.

Once Jason was close to Xehanort, Jason spun his Trench Knife and asked "So, old man, any last words before I slit your throat?"

Xehanort slowly looked up at him and said "Please…let's…talk this out…"

Jason shook his head and said "We are long past that, old man. Once you are dead, then…"

 _ **Bang!**_

A sharp pain was felt in Jason's right side of his head as he went limp and fell to the ground. Kairi saw that there was a bullet hole on Jason's head and, when she looked at where the shot came from, she saw Braig in the wall he crashed in, holding up his left arm with his arrowgun pointing at Jason. He then warped next to the badly crippled Xehanort and aimed his arrowgun at Jason.

Braig breathed heavily and said "Try…healing from this…"

Wanting to save Jason, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and was about to help him until Xehanort said "No! Leave him! We need to head back!"

"What?!" Braig shouted, "But we can get rid of this punk right here and now!"

Xehanort started to cough blood and said "And if we don't head back now, then all of our plans will be for nothing! Take us back now!"

Undecided on what to do, Braig whined as he puts away his arrowgun and helped Xehanort up. He then looked at Kairi and asked "And the princess?"

Xehanort looked at her and said "We will get her…one day…"

After he said that, a Corridor of Darkness appeared and Xehanort and Braig entered it and it soon disappeared. Once they were gone, Kairi quickly rushed to Jason to try to heal him. But to her surprise, she saw his wound slowly healing as it was emitting steam. As soon as his wound was healed, Jason slowly opened his eyes and got up.

"What the?!" Jason shouted as he looked around, "Where the fuck is he?!"

Shocked by his use of words, Kairi replied "H-He's gone. He left after Braig shot you."

"Oh, that motherfucker!" Jason yelled, "He cheap-shots mean and gets away with the old man! Come on! I almost had him!"

He then looked at Kairi and calmly asked "Anyways, how's your leg?"

Kairi rubbed her legs and replied "They are better, the stuff you gave me was….ewww."

Jason laughed and said "Yeah, but hey saved my life in the…"

All of a sudden, his vision started to go blurry and was starting to move side by side. He groaned and said "What the…I haven't even used up a lot of power…why am I…"

A bit worried, Kairi asked "Are…Are you okay?"

Jason nodded and replied "Yeah…I…I just need to…rest for a bit."

And with that, Jason collapsed to the ground unconscious. Seeing him fall down, Kairi yelped and said "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"

She tried to help him up but was unable to. She then said "I need to get him some help. Maybe Yen Sid can help him!"

As she grabbed his arm and tried to pick him up, she was unable to as he was way too heavy for her to pick up. She needs to help him get healed up, because not only he saved her from Xehanort and two Seekers, but also manage to take them head-on, killed one and badly crippled Xehanort. Kairi stared at Jason and thought to herself, who exactly is Jason?

 **And that is it! I know I made Jason a bit stronger than Xehanort and the others, but not only Jason is physically stronger and has an arsenal of weapons, but he was limited by the radiation since it weakened his magic a bit. And now that he is in the clear, his magic is much more powerful. I will explain more in the next chapter. But why does Jason want Xehanort dead? Find out next time! Until then, please review!**


	4. Startling Revelations

**(Chapter Updated)**

 **Greetings everyone! Wow, this is a fast update for this story! I can't help but work on this story even more! This chapter is super long, but it is mostly explanation, but you will all understand why. I tried to explain Twilight better in this story, I know I did in my old one, but I did the best I could. Hehe now you are all about to learn a shocking truth! Let us begin! Also, big shout-out to my friend Kristen Verne for Aqua's backstory!**

Chapter 3

In the depth of space, a bright light was traveling in a blinding speed that was heading towards a certain destination. Upon closer inspection on the bright light, it was a figure wearing a purple/light blue Keyblade armor riding a glider. This figure was Riku, one of the Guardians of Light. He was shaking in fear after the events that happened earlier.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _Riku was pushed back as he was facing Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless. Gripping his Way to Dawn Keyblade, Riku charged at Ansem and swung his Keyblade, only for Ansem's Guardian to appear and block his attack. Riku took a few steps back as he fired a few dark fireballs at them, but the Guardian blocked the incoming attacks. Riku then rushed around the Guardian and tried to attack Ansem, but the Guardian swung it's right arm and swatted Riku away._

 _As Riku got up, Ansem chuckled and said "Give up, it is hopeless."_

" _No chance!" Riku shouted as he got into his fighting pose, "I will defeat you!"_

 _Ansem chuckled again and said "You guardians had this whole time to 'defeat' us, yet we are all still standing while you are all trying your hardest to beat us. In the end, none of you have what it takes to truly defeat us."_

 _He then said "However, I wasn't referring to our battle."_

 _Confused, Riku asked "What are you talking about?"_

" _You see," Ansem said, "The other Seekers are keeping the other guardians occupied while we fulfill our true goal."_

 _Raising an eyebrow, Riku said "And what goal is that?"_

 _Ansem gave him a devious smirk and said "The capture of the last Princess of Heart."_

 _Riku shook his head and said "Not going to happen. She is safe in Yen Sid's Tower."_

 _Ansem shook his head and said "Not anymore. See, the princess decided to 'step out' and travel to Twilight Town. And now that she is in the open with no one around, we have her in our hands."_

 _Fear took over Riku's face as he shouted "You're lying!"_

 _Ansem laughed out loud and said "Think what you like! Once we have the princess in our hands, we can finally…"_

 _All of a sudden, Ansem's body started to stiffen and was grunting in pain. The same effect was happening to his Guardian as it roared and disappeared. Still in pain, Ansem said "I-Impossible! What is…"_

 _Just then, dark wisps started to emit from his body as his body was being covered in darkness. That made Riku confused for a bit, that usually happens when someone is beaten and are about to disappear into darkness._

" _No! Something is wrong!" Ansem shouted, "I-I have to find out what is wrong!"_

 _He then opened a Corridor to Darkness and rushed into it as it disappeared. Once Ansem was gone, Riku then wasted no time as he summoned his Keyblade Armor and glider and headed to Yen Sid's Tower._

* * *

Riku was speeding to the tower, worried if Ansem was telling the truth or not. Not only that, he was nervous and scared, he hasn't seen Kairi in 3 years, the last time was him seeing her devastated after Sora's funeral. He promised himself that he would see Kairi again once Xehanort was defeated. However, that day never happened since the Seekers either escape or use innocent people against them. It has always been the same. But the last battle was different, Ansem was disappearing into darkness but Riku didn't even harm him at all. What exactly was going on? But he put those questions to the side as he headed to the tower and find out if Kairi was safe. Seeing Yen Sid's Tower in the distance, Riku approached it and, when he was near, he landed on the ground, deactivated his armor and glider and headed to the front door.

As he rushed to the door, he heard a voice shout "Riku!"

Looking over, Riku saw Aqua in her armor and glider as she landed. Once her armor and glider were gone, she rushed up to him and asked "Riku! Did you…"

Riku nodded and said "Yeah, I heard from Ansem. He said that they got Kairi."

Aqua gasped and said "Let's go see Yen Sid."

When Riku nodded, the two of them headed upstairs to Yen Sid's study. After almost a minute of rushing up the stairs, they eventually made it to the study. Once there, they saw Yen Sid along with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Ven…and Kairi.

"Kairi!" Riku cried.

Looking over, Kairi saw Riku, smiled and said "Riku!"

She then got up, rushed to him and gave him a tight hug. As Riku hugged back, Riku looked at the others and asked "You were all told the same thing?"

"Yeah," Mickey said, "Me, Goofy and Donald were fighting against Xemnas when he told us that they were distracting us so that they can capture Kairi."

"Same here," Ven said, "I was fighting against Vanitas when it happened."

Lea then said "I was fighting against…Roxas and Xion when they told me."

"And I was fighting Terra," Aqua said, "But…something…strange happened when I fought him."

Everyone looked at her and Ven asked "Strange how?"

Aqua replied "Well…"

* * *

" _Terra, please!" Aqua cried, "Free yourself from Xehanort's control!"_

 _Standing in front of her, Terra, with his silver hair and amber eyes, huffed and said "Try as much as you want, but it is futile. The Terra you knew is long gone."_

" _No!" Aqua shouted, "His heart is stronger than you know! He is still in there!"_

" _It does not matter," Terra said, "Once we have the last princess, you will never see him again."_

 _Aqua then shouted "Then…I will have to finish this fast."_

 _Terra chuckled lightly as he said "Like you have any chance of…"_

 _All of a sudden, Terra started to grunt in pain as darkness emitted from his body. As he covered his face with his hands, Aqua become concerned and slowly walked up to him. As soon as she was near, Terra slowly looked up and his eyes turned blue._

" _A-Aqua," Terra uttered._

 _Knowing it was really Terra, Aqua gasped and said "Terra! I knew it! I knew you can fight it!"_

" _No!" Terra cried as he was struggling in pain, "Something…is happening! Xehanort…is losing control!"_

" _What do you mean?" Aqua asked, "Terra please, tell me what happened."_

" _Xehanort," Terra said, "He…He…"_

 _He then shouted in pain as a corridor appeared next to him and he ran into it. As it disappeared, Aqua stood there in sadness and confusion._

* * *

"Afterwards, I came straight here to see if Kairi was here or not," Aqua said, "I guess…she is safe."

Lea then said "And…you said Terra was trying to regain control?"

Aqua nodded and said "Yeah."

Lea stood there for a moment and said "The same thing happened to Roxas and Xion…"

Everyone looked at him as he said "Yeah, when they were fighting me, the same thing happened to them. But they got away before I can ask them anything."

"That is strange," Mickey said, "When we fought Xemnas, he was slowly disappearing."

"And we hardly did any damage to him," Goofy said.

"It was annoying!" Donald complained.

"Hey!" Ven said, "Same thing here when I was fighting Vanitas! He was beating me until he was slowly disappearing. He freaked out and just left."

"Yeah," Riku said, "Same thing happened to me…when I fought against Ansem…"

He then looked at Yen Sid and asked "Master Yen Sid…what is going on?"

"That, my boy," Yen Sid said as he looked at Kairi, "You will have to ask Kairi."

Everyone looked at Kairi, who was standing there looking nervous. Riku calmly asked her "Kairi…tell us…what happened?"

Kairi took a deep breath and said "Alright…you see…I wanted to get out of here and just go somewhere. So…I snuck out and went to Twilight Town."

"You did what?!" everyone shouted.

Kairi flinched a bit and said "Yeah…I planned on coming back afterwards, but…that is when Xehanort showed up with Marluxia and Braig."

"And you fought them?" Donald asked.

"I barely held myself against them," Kairi said, "I had no chance. They then wanted to destroy the town for making them wait for me…they would have done it too…"

"I don't get it," Ven said, "If they did get you, then how are you here? And how does it connect to the Seekers we fought?"

Kairi exhaled and said "Because…someone came and not only fought them, but also save me."

"Wait," Lea said, "Someone not only took on Marluxia and Braig, but also Xehanort himself? No way that ended pretty."

"Yeah," Kairi said, "For them…"

Everyone looked at her in confusion as she said "They…manage to hold themselves against the three of them. He…He…"

"He what?" Aqua asked.

Kairi gulped and said "He…He killed Marluxia…"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"H-He killed Marluxia?!" Lea yelled.

"Yes," Kairi said, "And he not only beat Braig but…he almost…he almost killed Master Xehanort."

Once Kairi said that, the whole room went silent. How was it that there was someone who not only killed a Seeker and knocked another one out, but almost killed Xehanort. Just who was this person?

"I am not kidding you," Kairi said, "The three of them use every attack on him, even to the point of killing him, but nothing! He just kept going and going! Even Xehanort used his powerful attack on him, and he STILL was fighting!"

"No way!" Ven shouted, "Not even their strongest attacks hurt him?!"

"I mean, they did," Kairi said, "But he just healed himself and just continued fighting. Like I said, he almost killed Xehanort, but Braig shot him in the head and they got away."

"Wait," Riku said, "He got shot IN THE HEAD and he is alright?"

Kairi nodded and said "Yeah, he then checked if I was alright and then he…he just passed out."

"Passed out?" Mickey asked, "Like he just fell over?"

As Kairi nodded, Yen Sid then said "And now you see?"

Everyone looked at him as Yen Sid said "Because of this young man's fight against Xehanort and almost killing him, the connection he has with the other Seekers began to weaken. Thus, why the Seekers you were fighting against earlier were beginning to weaken."

Riku then said "You are saying that if this guy would have killed Xehanort, then everyone would have been freed?"

As Yen Sid nodded, Kairi looked at him and asked "Master, the magic the person had was completely different than what we are used to. Xehanort said that he was using…Twilight magic?"

When Kairi said that, Yen Sid's eyes widen in shock. Confused, Aqua asked "Twilight magic? Never heard of it."

"Me neither," Mickey said.

Yen Sid then said "I do."

Everyone looked at him as he said "It is a rare magic. You all know Light and Darkness, correct?"

As everyone nodded, Yen Sid said "Well, there has been a theory that there is a magic, a very powerful magic, that is said to lie between the Light and Darkness, possibly that there might be another realm like ours existing. Evidence of this magic existing had not been found and no one bothered to look into it. That is until over 30 years ago, someone manage to prove this theory right."

"Who?" Lea asked.

Yen Sid then turned to Aqua and said "You knew her a long time ago: Master Lyssa."

Hearing that name, Aqua gasped in shock and said "Master Lyssa?! She knew that kind of magic?!"

Ven looked at her and asked "Wait, Master Lyssa? Who is she? Why haven't me or Terra heard about her?"

Aqua replied "She is…was a master who use to live in the Land of Departure. She…She saved me when I was little and brought me there and cared for me. She…She was like a mother to me. She wanted to train me to be a Keyblade Wielder…but she just vanished one day. Master Eraqus told me that she was gone…it was the last time I saw or heard of her…"

"Until now," Riku said, "What if Master Lyssa trained this guy to use Twilight magic like her?"

"No way!" Aqua said in a provoked tone, "Master Lyssa is a kind-hearted person! This person who saved Kairi is…is nothing like her! She would never train someone like him!"

"And who said she trained me?"

Hearing the new voice, everyone looked at the doorway and saw Jason leaning on the doorframe while giving them a blank look. Still shirtless, everyone saw his scars all over his body, but mostly made Kairi and Aqua blush due to his built body.

Getting over her blush, Aqua looked at Jason and said "Like I said, why would Master Lyssa train you to use Twilight magic?"

"She didn't," Jason said, "She died around the time I was born. Besides, I was born with these powers anyways."

When Jason said that, shock overcame Aqua as she stood there in silence. She shook her head and said "No…that's impossible. She can't be…"

"Sorry," Jason said, "But she is. I just so happen to have her magic."

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced, young man," Yen Sid said, "Mostly since you were brought here. As for your condition, are you alright?"

"Thanks for your concern, old man," Jason said, "I've had worse in the past. As for who I am, my name is Jason Washington. Back home, people call me the Lone Wanderer."

"Back home?" Riku asked, "And what world are you from?"

Jason looked at him and said "I will spare you the details on where I live. Let's just say it's not pretty."

Mickey walked up to him and said "We heard that you fought Xehanort and the others but passed out after the fight was over. Any ideas why?"

"Oh that?" Jason said as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, you can say I used too much power during that fight. See, if I use too much of my power, my body starts to overheat and it slowly shuts down. It takes a while for me recover depending on how much power I use. Though it is strange that I passed out this fast, maybe using a lot of magic outside of my world is different."

"So instead of your magic depleting," Yen Sid said, "Your body allows you to use magic until it decides it is enough. Strange, I have never heard of such thing."

Wanting to get an answer, Kairi looked at Jason and asked "So…why do you want to kill Xehanort? What has he done to you?"

Jason stood there silent and replied "It's not what he did to me, it's what he did to my mother."

"Your mother?" Goofy asked.

"What did he do to her?" Donald asked.

Jason looked at them and said "Ok…I am just realizing this now…but there is a talking mouse, duck and…"

He then looked at Goofy and said "Whatever the hell he is."

"Really?" Ven said, "You just noticed that now?"

"Hey," Jason said, "I am still recovering, barely notice things right now."

"Excuse me," Lea said, "Your mother?"

"Right," Jason said, "Anyways, reason why I want that old man dead is because he is the reason my mother was stuck in my world. And like I said, my home is not for the faint-hearted."

"Must be really bad," Aqua said, "Any reason why Xehanort sent your mother to your world?"

Jason replied "I don't know much about it, but she was sent there after learning about Xehanort's plan. What plan, I have no idea. But she tried to stop him, but he wounded her and sent her to my world."

Everyone all looked at each other and Aqua said "We might know what plan your mother was referring to."

"Really?" Jason asked, "What is this plan of his?"

"It's a long story," Riku said.

"Then just give me the short version," Jason said.

"Fine," Riku said, "Xehanort plans to create a powerful Keyblade that can unlock the door to all worlds and cover every world in Darkness."

Jason stood there for a moment and said "Ok, I can work with that for now. Sucks I didn't kill him when I had the chance."

"To be fair," Lea said, "You did a huge number on him when we couldn't."

"And how long have you guys been fighting him?" Jason asked.

Lea replied "More than 3 years now."

"3 years?!" Jason shouted, "You guys have been fighting him for 3 years?! How come you guys did not killed him yet?!"

"Hey!" Lea shouted, "It's not as easy as it sounds! You got lucky to actually fight him while we were trying hard to find the old fart! And to make things worse, he has our friends under his control and is forcing them to fight us!"

"Okay, enough," Kairi said, "We don't want to fight each other. Please, just calm down."

As Lea and Jason calmed down, Yen Sid looked at Jason and asked "By the way, Kairi told me that you appeared out of nowhere. May I ask how you do this?"

"Oh," Jason said, "It's a spell that was in my mother's journal. See, she could also use magic and wrote all of her spells in it. I manage to get a few of them down, and one of them was some sort of teleportation spell. I just need to think of a place to go and it takes me there. I tried to use that spell to go to Xehanort, but I have tried a few times and failed until recently."

"Recently?" Yen Sid asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, "It worked earlier, and it teleported me to that one place where I met this girl here."

As he pointed at Kairi, Yen Sid stroke his beard and said "I see. I believe I know why it didn't work. Because Xehanort didn't want to be found, he must have placed some sort of spell where his base of operation is to prevent anyone from knowing where he is. And since he left to go capture Kairi, he left open and that is what allowed you to use your spell."

"These spells sound interesting," Aqua said, "May we see them?"

"Oh?" Jason said in a sarcastic way, "You really want someone like me to show you all of my tricks?"

"It's how you use them," Aqua said.

"Whatever," Jason said, "As for my spells."

He pressed a button on his Pipboy and took out his mother's journal and said "It's all in here I found out about her past and Xehanort's plan."

As everyone looked at the brown leather journal, only Yen Sid's eyes widen in total shock. Aqua then got the journal, opened it and was confused for a second.

"Wait a minute…" Aqua said as she turned the pages of the journal, "This writing, it's so familiar. I know I have seen this type of writing before."

Yen Sid then said "That is because that journal…belonged to Lyssa herself."

Everyone looked at him in surprise and Aqua said "What?! But Jason said that this journal belonged to his mother!"

She then looked at her and asked "Jason, when did your mother give you this journal."

There was a moment of silence until Jason sighed and said "She didn't. I found that journal with her belongings. Thing is…she died giving birth to me."

Kairi placed her hands on her mouth and said "I'm sorry to hear that. It's sad about what happened to your mother."

"It's strange," Lea said, "How Master Lyssa AND your mother both…died…when you…were born…"

The room went completely silent until Ven said "So…um…what was your mother's name?"

Jason replied "Her name was Catherine."

As everyone let out a sigh of relief, Yen Sid was the only who sat there in shock as he said "Catherine…you don't mean…"

Jason nodded and said "Seems you know, old man. Yes, my mother's full name was Lyssa Catherine Washington. I am her son…Jason Xehanort Washington."

The moment Jason told him his full name, everyone was in complete shock. Not only was Jason's mother Master Lyssa, but his middle name was named after Xehanort?! Why would she do that? Aqua was the first to recover and said "No…you have to be lying! Why would Master Lyssa name you after Xehanort if he was the one who banished her?!"

"Because…" Yen Sid said, "Both Eraqus and Xehanort were both her masters. But not only that…Lyssa…she was also Xehanort's daughter…"

Everyone was in complete shocked by this revealing revelation. They all then looked back at Jason with their eyes glued on him with utter shock. Everyone had different reactions: Mickey, Donald and Goofy were in at a loss of words, Aqua just stood there in silence and in shock, Ven was a bit worried that Jason was Xehanort's grandson and if he was like him, both Lea and Riku felt a bit of rage when he looked into Jason's cold eyes, Yen Sid was studying him and Kairi…she was at a complete loss that the boy who saved her was the grandson of the man who killed Sora…her boyfriend. How was is that Jason, a person they never met or heard of, appeared out of nowhere, claims to be Xehanort's grandson and not only save saved Kairi, but also tried to kill him in the process? In fact, Jason had no regrets or any remorse into killing a family member, even though his only living relative is a mad man.

"You…" Kairi spoke in a shocked tone, "You are…Xehanort's grandson?"

Jason nodded and replied "That's right. That old asshole is my grandfather."

"And…" Lea said, "You want to…kill him?"

"Why the hell are you all so confused?" Jason said, "If I want that asshole to die, then I want him to die. Simple as that."

"But…" Riku said, "You are Xehanort's grandson…and…"

"And why the hell should that matter?!" Jason shouted, "That asshole may be my grandfather, but he is certainly not family! Not after what he did to my mother and what she went through! Being constantly poisoned by the radiation that filled my world, damaging both her health and magic, all so that he can continue with this plan of his?! Fuck that! The next time I see him, I will kill him!"

As he was shouting, his body began to glow grey as grey electricity danced around his body. Just like his rage, the electricity went out of control and just started to strike at random stuff: the walls, books, shelves, even the table. Everyone was moving out of the way from Jason's outburst of energy. As everyone was dodging, only Yen Sid, Aqua and Riku were about to sense Jason's power since they were Keyblade Masters.

" _What in the world?!"_ Riku shouted in his head, _"What is it with this guy?!"_

" _His power…"_ Aqua thought, _"It's too much!"_

Yen Sid just sat there as he thought _"This power…not even Lyssa was able to reach this far…this boy…what has he endured to attain this power?"_

Just then, Kairi shouted "Please stop! You are going to hurt someone!"

Almost instant, Jason heard her voice, took a deep breath and the glow around him started to disappear. Once he was calm, Yen Sid then said "Everyone, I would like to have a word with Riku and Aqua. Would you mind…taking our guest here to eat something. He seems too famished."

"Right," Ven said as he looked at Jason, "Come on, let see if there are any pizza in the kitchen."

Jason gave him a confused look and said "I'm sorry, pizza?"

"You're joking, right?" Lea said, "You don't know what pizza is? That's like saying what ice cream is."

Jason then looked at him and said "What is ice cream then?"

Everyone just stared at him as Ven said "Are…you…serious? Come on, I guess we can show you."

As Lea, Ven, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy led Jason down to the kitchen, as the door closed, Donald's voice said "And put on a shirt! You need to be decent!"

Jason's voice then shouted "Says the damn duck without any pants! I don't want to see what you have down there!"

As soon as the voices were all gone, Riku turned to Yen Sid, slammed his hands onto the table and shouted "Please tell me you sense that?! Did you see his power?!"

Aqua turned to Yen Sid and said "Master, I agree with Riku. That guy…Jason…his magic…it's like nothing I have seen before."

"Indeed," Yen Sid said, "His magic is far beyond that of a master level."

"Master level?!" Aqua cried, "His magic is a master level?! How is that even possible?! He had no formal training and no experience in handling a Keyblade! There is no way someone can learn all of that by themselves!"

She quickly turned to Riku and said "No offense."

"No, I agree with you," Riku said, "Even though I was self-taught, I could never achieve the level of power Jason has."

"But he has what we all don't," Yen Sid said, "His Twilight magic is a unique case."

Curious, Aqua asked "Curious how?"

Yen Sid stroke his beard and said "If the theory is correct, then Twilight magic is like a borderline between Light and Darkness. In a way, anyone can use it. However, if one wants to use this power, they must understand both Light and Darkness."

Riku then said "What about me? I may use darkness, but I still fight for the light. Shouldn't I be able to use it?"

"You could," Yen Sid said "However, when I said understand it, I mean fully understand it. Even though you use darkness and use it for the light, I do not think applies to this case. No, I believe there is more to this."

"Can you explain?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid nodded and said "Back then, Master Lyssa would come to me and ask me questions about the Light and Darkness. Even though I am a retired Keyblade Master, she felt I had the answers where her father and Eraqus didn't. She wanted to find a way to channel the two into one, but to do that, she needs to properly study them. For years she looked for answers and she found it."

"And?" Riku said, "What she find?"

Yen Sid replied "Even though Light and Darkness are different, they share one thing in common: the morality. She believes that a person who is aligned with either side, their morality tends to lean towards the side they are in. In Riku's case, he was succumbed to the Darkness once, but his heart belonged to the Light. However, even though he is intentions are good and fights to protect Kairi and the worlds, he still uses Darkness for his power. You understand this?"

Both Aqua and Riku thought about it and Riku said "A bit. But if that's true, then how…"

"I was about to get to that," Yen Sid said, "When Master Lyssa discovered this, she began to perform experiments to see if she can combine both Light and Darkness. She was stubborn, but persistent."

"And Eraqus allowed her to use Darkness?" Aqua asked.

Yen Sid nodded and said "This was before began to teach you and the others, Lyssa was his first student, so he didn't know much about teaching."

As Aqua chuckled, Yen Sid continued "But Lyssa failed time and time again and was close to giving up…until he met you, Aqua."

Shocked and confused, Aqua said "Me?"

Yen Sid nodded and said "The day she saved you."

As Aqua looked down in sadness, Riku said "I'm sorry, but what exactly happened?"

Aqua placed her hand on her heart and said "I was told that I was around 2 years old when I met Master Lyssa and the others. I discovered that I lived in a world ruled by a kingdom where it was separated: the rich from the poor. My parents…they were poor. Once a year, they would collect the taxes from all the families and if they didn't meet the requirements…they…"

A bit worried about the answer, Riku asked "They what?"

Aqua choked a bit and said "They would burn the family's house to the ground…with everyone in it."

Shocked at this, Riku shouted "What?! Why would they do that?!"

"It is the law of their world," Yen Sid said, "Around that time, Xehanort, Eraqus and Lyssa arrived at that world to study it. When they were about to leave, that is when Master Lyssa saw the burning home and rushed in. She was able to save young Aqua, but not the parents. And to make matters worse, the guards who were ordered burn the house remained to deal with any survivors."

"That's horrible!" Riku said, "Where is this place and we can…"

"No," Yen Sid said, "Even though we are in war against Xehanort, we still need to protect the world order and not to interfere with the law of the world."

"So, you would allow things like that to happen?!" Riku said.

"As much as it pains me, we protect the order, not enforce it," Yen Sid said as his face saddens, "But…that doesn't matter now."

"Why?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid took a deep breath and said "Something happened to Lyssa that day…Eraqus told me what happened to her. He saw Lyssa holding Aqua's unconscious body while the guards surrounded her, demanding to hand Aqua over. They were about to take her by force until Lyssa used her Keyblade to protect Aqua. It was what happened next that shocked both Eraqus and Xehanort."

As both Aqua and Riku listened closely, Yen Sid said "They saw Lyssa's Light and Darkness merging into one, that was when she discovered the power of Twilight. But what happened afterwards is what shocked them. She…She killed the guards."

When Yen Sid said that, both Riku and Aqua were in shock when Yen Sid said that. Aqua then said "No! Master Lyssa is a kind person! She would never kill anyone!"

Yen Sid shook his head and said "You were told only what you needed to know, you were only a child back then. But…she didn't stop there. She viewed that world as corrupted and cruel, and it needed to be fixed right. So…she destroyed the palace and murdered the royal family."

"No…" Riku said, "That's…cruel…"

"It may be true," Yen Sid said, "But it was then she discovered something, true she committed the act of murder, but she did so in order to protect young Aqua. Even though she committed a cruel act, her intentions were pure…at that moment."

"So, she killed those guards and the royal family," Riku said, "All to protect Aqua?"

"Yes," Yen Sid said, "And that is how she figured it out, the secret to Twilight magic."

"By what?" Aqua said in a stern tone, "Murdering people?"

"In a way," Yen Sid said, "I believe that in order to use Twilight, one must be willing to carry out actions others are too afraid to do. But not only the actions they do, but what their motives and intentions are in the end. If you commit murder just to murder a person, then yes, it is cruel. However, if you murder someone in order to protect another, then that is a different case. Same with stealing, if a person steals for personal gain, then it is a bad act. But to steal for those in need, then would it be a bad act?"

"I am starting to get it," Riku said, "It's like doing the wrong thing for the right reason. But what if someone is doing the right thing for the wrong reason?"

Aqua thought about it and said "Then…that would mean…they are being…forced to commit it?"

"It is confusing, I know," Yen Sid said, "But with that in mind, that is how Lyssa began to tap into her Twilight magic, allowing her to become stronger."

"Just how strong was she?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid replied "She was a master before learning Twilight magic. But afterwards…to put it simple, if she were still alive, she would have ended our war with Xehanort the moment it began."

"Are you serious?" Riku said, "Not even we could pull that off."

Aqua then said "But that doesn't explain how Jason is as strong he is now."

Yen Sid thought about it and said "It would seem that Jason has indeed be training extremely hard with his Twilight magic. It still puzzles me how he manages to use this magic without any knowledge beforehand."

"He did say he learned Lyssa's spells from her journal," Riku said, "But he also said that he was born with those powers. I thought we were born from life."

"That is what confuses me as well," Yen Sid said, "Regardless, we do know one thing."

Both Aqua and Riku looked at him as he said "He almost killed Xehanort and was close to ending his plan. He might not recover for a while, so we need to be ready if he or his Seekers show up. With that in mind, and as much as this pains me, we need more help than we can. That is why I want you all to travel once again."

Aqua and Riku were a bit surprised and Riku said "You want us to travel together again? We haven't don't that in a long time. You sure it's ok?"

Yen Sid nodded and said "Yes, with Xehanort in his weakened state and his Seekers unable to hold themselves together, you would all be able to travel to worlds infected with darkness and free them. And while you save the worlds, I would suggest you all train as well."

"Right," Aqua said, "We'll tell the others and…"

Yen Sid then said "Not only that, but also take Jason with you as well."

When he said that, both Riku and Aqua looked at him and Riku said "You can't be serious."

As Yen Sid sat there in silence, Aqua said "You are serious. Master, you want us to travel with him?"

"Master," Riku said, "With all due respect, we can do this without him. Not only will his 'actions' interfere with ours, but from what Kairi told us, he is a loose cannon. There is no way he can…

Yen Sid then gave Riku a serious look and said "If you saw Xehanort again, would you kill him to save the universe."

Taken back by the question, Riku said "W-What? Master, why do you…"

"Would you?" Yen Sid asked again.

Riku gripped his fists hard before replying "I-I…I wouldn't…I want to save everyone, but…"

Realizing where Yen Sid was going, Aqua said "But you don't have what it takes to carry it out. We want to save everyone from the Xehanort and the Seekers…but we won't go as far as killing them…"

Yen Sid sat back in his seat and said "You are all good people, and I respect you all for that. But…we need to stop Xehanort…and we are desperate need of help. Even though Jason is not what we'd expect for help, but from what happened today, he has what we need to even this war."

He looked at them and said "I am asking much from the both of you, but I need for the both of you to at least try to work with him. He will still go after Xehanort regardless, but if he does it his own way, people may get hurt. But if he was placed under the supervision of two Keyblade Masters, then he can learn…some control."

As Riku gripped his fists, Aqua said "Yen Sid has a point, Jason doesn't know about the others under Xehanort's control. If he leaves now, then he will accidently kill them. And as much as I hate the idea of having someone like him around, it is the safe choice."

"Define safe," Riku said.

"Look," Aqua said, "If we tell him that the others are under control, then he would leave them alone. And maybe, just maybe, help us find a way to free them."

Riku stood there is silence and said "Fine. But if he gets out of line…"

"We what?" Aqua asked, "What exactly can we do? We kick him out, he will go on his own. We lock him up, he will be upset and might fight us. Riku, this is the only way."

"Ugh," Riku said, "Fine. I guess we can set some ground rules for him."

"That is all I ask for," Yen Sid said, "And be careful with him. You aren't dealing with the any ordinary person, we have no idea what he is capable of."

Both Riku and Aqua gave each other worried looks as they prepared themselves for the worse. While it is good that everyone will be together and travel again, now they would have to deal with Jason, who they have no idea what kind of person he is or what world he is from. Right now, all they can do now is hope for the best to come.

 **What you guys think? That's right people, in this story, I made Jason to be Xehanort's grandson! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! I originally wanted him to be a character that appeared out of nowhere, but I figure I make him related to Xehanort and saw how the others would react to this revelation. And yes, in the Fallout 3 game, the Lone Wanderer's mother is named Catherine, but because all we know about her is her name and voice, there isn't much to go on from there. So, I decided to completely create a backstory for her and how she ended up in the Fallout universe, I hope you guys like this idea. Don't worry, more details about her will be covered later on, as I said, this is just to explain things like Twilight, Jason's motives and his mother and all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	5. Planning for Ahead

**(Chapter Updated)**

 **Greetings everyone! I am so so so SO sorry for the longest update! I had computer problems and I had to wait this long to get a new laptop! I am sorry to keep you all waiting and I promise to keep working hard to write my stories for you all! Thank you all for being such loyal fans, it means so much to me! Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 4

After their talk with Master Yen Sid, both Aqua and Riku headed downstairs to the kitchen. Along the way, they were thinking about how to tell the others to not only reunite and travel to save the worlds again, but also tell them that Jason will be accompanying them. Though Aqua was conflicted on what to think about this idea, Riku was strongly against it at the fact that Jason was unlike any person he'd ever met. He had met his fair share of 'bad guys', people like Maleficent, Hades, Captain Hook, etc. Hell, even Xehanort for that matter. But from what Kairi told them, Jason was the worse: he is willing to kill without hesitation. If they plan to take Jason with them, then they would have to find a way to somehow restrain him or hold him back when it comes to killing.

Aqua saw Riku's face, sighed and said "If it makes you feel better, I don't like this idea either."

Riku shook his head and said "This is a bad idea. We don't know anything about him, the world he came from and has the power to defeat 3 Seekers. Not to mention killing one of them and nearly killing Xehanort. And to make things complicated and worse, he so happens to be related to the madman that is the main reason all the worlds are in the brink of disaster."

"While he does claim that he is related to Xehanort," Aqua said, "And also…Lyssa's son…we are missing one thing here."

Riku looked at her and asked "What is that?"

Aqua replied "The barrier is still up. If Jason was somehow our enemy or even remotely involved with Xehanort, why is he here?"

Riku thought about and it occurred to him, the barrier was still up, and it prevented Xehanort or anyone who followed him from entering the tower. The fact that Jason made it past the barrier and in the tower shows that he was in no league with Xehanort at all, even though he was blood related to him. Which meant that Jason has no intention of taking Kairi or anything bad for the matter. But that didn't matter to Riku, he still sees Jason as a potential threat.

"Still," Riku said, "We need our guard up for him. Who knows what kind of person he really is?"

When they arrived at the kitchen, they saw Lea, Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Kairi all sitting down on the table, but Jason wasn't around. Looking around for him, Aqua looks at the group and asked "Where is Jason?"

"Taking a shower," Lea said as he waved his hand in front of his face, "The guy reeked like a dead animal. We showed him to the shower and gave him some spare clothes, or at least some clothes for the matter. Anyways, he should be back soon."

"I see," Aqua said, "Well, since you are all here, we have something to tell you all. Because of the…current situation in regards to Xehanort, Yen Sid decided that we should all regroup and travel together again."

When Aqua said that, everyone looked at her and Ven said "Wait, seriously? Yen Sid want us to travel together again?"

"In Xehanort's current condition, he won't be able to make a move anytime soon," Riku said, "So until then, we go together and restore the worlds that are covered in darkness."

Mickey nodded and said "Sounds like a plan. Though me, Donald and Goofy have taken the _Highwind_ for the past 3 years, so we left the _Unity_ back at Radiant Garden. If you can give us time, we will be able to get it and come back."

"Sounds like a plan," Aqua said.

As everyone nodded, Kairi then said "What about me? You want me to stay in the tower as usual?"

Riku looked at her and replied "It would be for the best."

Hurt by Riku's answer, Kairi said "But…I don't want to be here anymore."

"It's the only way we know you are safe," Riku said.

"But Xehanort isn't active right now," Kairi said, "I can be out there with you all."

"I'm sorry," Riku said, "But this is the only…"

"You know, it's because of her being stuck in this dump of a tower is what caused her to leave in the first place."

Hearing the voice, everyone turned and saw Jason standing by the doorway, wearing a black shirt and dark blue pants. He had his arms crossed as he said "If you leave her here again, she will slip up and sneak out once again, and this time, I won't be around to save her."

Lea then said "We won't let her get taken."

"Oh yeah," Jason said in a sarcastic way, "Because the past 3 years you guys wasted tells me SO much about what you guys have been doing."

Aqua narrowed her eyes and said "Do you know how hard it is to track Xehanort down and stop Xehanort?"

Jason then replied "Apparently not hard enough if I just showed up out of nowhere and almost killed him. And also killed one of his followers and crippled the other one, so that's a win."

Mickey then said "And we are thankful you were there to save Kairi. But she is a Princess of Heart, I know you are new to this but…"

"She is one of the seven pure hearts whose heart is full of light," Jason said, "There was a section about that in my mother's journal, didn't know if she was actually being literal or not."

"Well anyway," Aqua said, "Xehanort has the other 6 princesses and needs Kairi to complete his plan. See, he plans to re-create the X-Blade, a powerful Keyblade, and use it to unlock Kingdom Hearts. But to make the X-Blade, he would need 7 lights and 13 darkness, and he only needed Kairi."

"And his 13 darkness are?" Jason asked.

"His Seekers," Mickey said, "They are the ones who are wearing the black coats, the same people you fought earlier."

"Oh," Jason said as he ran his right thumb across his neck, "Then that means I killed one of them, so he is down 1 darkness."

"Yeah," Riku said.

Jason then clapped his hands together and said "Whelp, as much fun as this was, I would have to get going."

Surprised, Kairi asked "You're leaving? Why?"

"The old man is still out there," Jason said, "So long as he is alive, I am not going to stop until he is dead."

Lea waved his hand and said "Sure fine, nice knowing you."

As Jason waved his hand and turned his back, both Aqua and Riku both shouted "Wait!"

When everyone looked at them, Aqua quickly said "Um…you know it will be hard to find him now that he is back at his hideout."

"No worries," Jason said, "I'll just go around and wait for him to slip up. Once that happens, I will finish what I started."

Not wanting to let Jason go on his own, Riku said inwardly groan and said "Well, we have a common enemy, and since…we might be going in the same direction, would you…want to join us?"

Everyone, except for Aqua, all gasped in shock as Ven whispered to Riku "You sure that's a good idea?"

Riku, having no choice, said "But if you come with us, there are a set of rules you need to follow."

"No deal," Jason said as he turned his back, "I don't like to follow rules and you guys don't like me."

"Hey!" Riku shouted, "You want to find your grandfather, then you…"

All of a sudden, a grey blur rushed to Riku and slammed him to the wall. Everyone looked as saw Jason choking Riku as he pinned him to the wall. Jason then said "He maybe my grandfather, but don't you ever imply that he is my family, because he is not. As I said before, if I see him, he is dead."

As he threw Riku to the ground, Jason looked at the others and said "Anyone else want to take a jab at mentioning Xehanort as my grandfather?"

Once Jason said that, everyone just stood quiet.

"No?" Jason said, "Good. Now, if you excuse me."

He started to walk to the door. Right before he was about to leave, Aqua sighed and said "Look, we know we can't stop you from…doing what you have to do. But you have to understand, some of our friends are under Xehanort's control and we don't want you to…kill them before we can save them. So please, at least put your hatred to the side until we save them."

Jason looked into Aqua's eyes, even though he saw some hatred in them when she sees Jason, but at the same time, he saw sadness in them. Jason crossed his arms and said "I will TRY not to, but I won't promise anything."

There was a moment of silence until Aqua said "Better than nothing."

"But," Jason said, "I'll join under two conditions."

"OK?" Aqua said, "What are they?"

"One, you stay the hell out of my way when the fighting starts. And…" Jason said as he pointed at Kairi, "She comes with us."

"Wait what?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"You want Kairi to come along?" Aqua asked, "Need to ask this, but why?"

Jason replied "If you leave Kairi in this tower again, she will bound to escape sooner or later. If she is with us, then we will know where she is and keep an eye on her."

Everyone was conflicted about this: true that if Kairi is with them, then they would know where she is and they would have a closer eye on her. However, she would be much safer in the tower rather than with then while traveling to other worlds.

"Also," Jason said, "If they do find her, we can always use her as bait."

Everyone just gave him a blank stare as he said "What? It's true."

"Also, a bad idea," Mickey said.

"Still," Jason said, "That is my offer, take it or leave it."

As everyone thought about it, only Aqua sighed and said "Fine, I guess we have a deal."

"Sweet," Jason said, "Now that that's out of the way, why don't we talk about payment."

"Payment?!" Everyone shouted.

"What?" Jason said, "You think I am offering my services for free? Nah, if I am going to help you guys, I would like some compensation for all the trouble I am going to go for you guys."

"How about nothing?!" Donald shouted.

"Yeah!" Ven said, "We are saving the worlds and the people!"

"Besides," Aqua said, "I don't think we are in any position to be handing out munny."

"It's not money I want," Jason said, "You said there are other worlds out there, right?"

"Yes?" Mickey said unease, "Why?"

Jason replied "Well, instead of money, I would like a world for my own."

Before anyone could say anything, Jason held up his hands and said "Nothing special, just a fresh, clean world that is uninhabited. That's all I'm asking, not like I am asking to go conquer a world."

"And what do you plan to use this world for?" Riku asked.

Everyone was both curious and concern to why Jason would want a world for himself? When he demanded a world for himself, the other's thought that he was asking to conquer a world for himself. But when he said he wanted an uninhabited world instead of a world that already has civilization, that made everyone curious.

"And why do you want an uninhabited world?" Lea asked.

Jason waved his hand and replied "Minor details that you guys shouldn't worry about. And don't try to screw me over, when I say a fresh, clean world, I mean it. I don't want you guys to go give me a crappy world, I want the freshest one. And with good source of food too, don't want to starve there."

"So picky, are you?" Lea said.

"I am making the fine print here," Jason said, "You guys go back on your word and I will kill you."

"Wow," Riku said, "What a great motivation speech right there."

"Hey," Jason said, "I have been in positions where I have been backstabbed, I don't want the same thing happening here."

"One too many times apparently," Lea said.

"You have no idea," Jason said.

He then said "So…any idea on how to travel world to world?"

Mickey replied "We will take the Gummi Ship for that. But the one we have right now doesn't have enough room for all of us. So me, Donald and Goofy will go to Radiant Garden to get the _Unity_ and bring it back."

Jason looked at him and asked "You have a spaceship?"

"Yeah," Aqua said, "Though those who have Keyblade use gliders to travel world to world."

"Sounds useful," Jason said, "Wish I knew that."

"I thought your mother wrote everything down?" Ven asked.

"Maybe not everything?" Jason said, "I mean, she didn't go into details about the old man's plans or anything. Or the fact she didn't write down much about her past."

"Oh…" Aqua said as she looked down, "I see."

"As for spaceship," Jason said, "If I had known, I would have brought mine."

Everyone looked at him and Goofy said "You have a Gummi Ship too?"

Jason shook his head and said "No, this is your typical flying alien spaceship. You know, the flying saucer type of deal with the small green aliens."

Everyone just stood quiet and Riku said "That sounds something from an old alien movie."

"Right?" Jason said, "Well they abducted me, experimented on me and afterwards I killed them all and took control of their ship."

"And where is this ship?" Lea asked.

"Back home where I live," Jason replied.

Curious about where his home is and where he came from, Aqua asked "So, where are you from? What world do you live in and how…"

"Ok, I am going to stop you right there," Jason said, "I agreed to help you guys out, not share my life story. What we do from here on out is all business, not a social gathering."

"Jeez," Lea said, "We want to get to know the new guy. Don't need to act all rude."

Jason looked at him and said "Best you don't, I don't like to mix business with my personal life."

"Anyways," Mickey said, "Me, Donald and Goofy will head to Radiant Garden and bring the ship here. Afterwards, we will head off."

As everyone nodded, Mickey, Donald and Goofy headed to their Gummi Ship. Once they were gone, Jason looked at his future teammates and asked "So what exactly will we be dealing with on this journey of ours?"

"Well," Aqua said, "We will be facing your typical Heartless and Nobodies, the Seekers if they decided to show up and the Unversed if Vanitas is up for the task. Not only that, there will be people in some worlds we will visit who will be succumbed to the darkness and will summon Heartless to aid them. So yeah, that is what we will be facing."

Jason stood quiet for a bit and said "Sound fun, if all fails, I still have those Radiation Grenades."

"I'm sorry," Riku said, "Your what?"

Pressing the button on his Pipboy, Jason summons one and said "This is something I made a while back, since I will be taking down the old man and he uses magic, this baby will not only poison his health but also his magic."

Seeing the Radiation Grenade being used earlier, Kairi said "I saw you use that against Xehanort. When he inhaled that green smoke, he was coughing real badly and his magic was getting weaker by the minute."

"Really?" Riku asked as he looked Jason, "And you have more of these?"

"Only a few," Jason said, "But I will use those in case of emergencies and when you guys aren't around, don't want anyone of you to get caught in the crossfire."

"So, this cloud is that lethal?" Aqua asked.

Jason nodded and replied "It's actually called Radiation, and trust me, it is highly lethal."

Kairi, a bit curious, asked "But…you inhaled some of that when you fought Xehanort, shouldn't you have been affected by it too?"

Jason shrugs and replied "Not really, my body has some resistance to the radiation, so even though I can use my magic while being affected, my attacks are a bit weaker."

"Huh, that sounds useful," Lea said.

"Sure is," Jason said, "Same goes for my other weapons I have at my disposal."

"You have other weapons?" Ven asked.

"Of course," Jason said, "I want to keep my options open when the worse comes."

"Well maybe you need proper training to use the Keyblade properly," Aqua said.

"Nah," Jason said as he placed his hands behind his head, "I'm good the way I am."

Ven then sighed and said "Well…I guess we can breathe easy for now until Xehanort regains his strength."

Jason laughed and said "At this point, I wouldn't worry. But I wonder what they are all thinking about right now."

* * *

 _The World that Never Was…_

Xehanort was carefully placed inside, what looked like, a healing tube where he was hooked up to machines while the tube was filled with a green liquid and had a breathing mask on him. By the tube were Braig, who had an arm cast on his right arm, Young Xehanort, Ansem and Xemnas

Braig shouted in rage and said "What the hell happened out there?! Who the hell was that punk?! And why didn't anyone of you tell us about him?!"

Young Xehanort then replied "We have no knowledge of this person nor where he came from."

"But he had a Keyblade for crying out loud!" Braig shouted, "I thought you all kept tabs on everyone who had the Keyblade!"

"We do on the current Guardians," Ansem said, "But whoever this boy is, he not only appeared out of nowhere, but he almost killed Xehanort. And we cannot allow that."

"Great," Braig said, "So the next time you or any of the Seekers see him, kill him on sight. I don't care what you use, just kill him."

As the three Seekers nodded, Xehanort opened his left eye and said in a raspy tone "No…delay that…order."

The four Seekers looked at him and Braig shouted "The hell, old coot?! You don't want to kill the guy who did this to you?! I would figure you'd love to have him killed, why do you want him to live?!"

"Because," Xehanort said, "He…is my…grandson…"

When Xehanort said that, the four Seekers were all shocked by this revelation. Xemnas then said "Are…you sure about that?"

Xehanort slowly nodded and said "Yes…his mother is Lyssa…my daughter…she lives…"

"Ok…" Braig said, "That is a whole new level of plot twist. But since this punk is your grandson, what do you want to do?"

Xehanort coughed and said "Bring him…he will be…a new vessel."

"Seriously?!" Braig shouted, "You want that guy to be your new vessel?! Well, Marluxia is dead, but still!"

"He is…very strong…" Xehanort said, "If not out…of his will…then by force…"

Ansem thought about it and said "It will take some time. The vessels that almost broke free from your control are now stable. Though we need to keep an eye on them in case they regain control."

"Good…" Xehanort said as he coughed, "Find the boy…bring him…and we will make him a vessel…"

He then thought _"To think…my daughter is still alive and has a son! But…where is she? I must find her. But to do that, I must get Jason…my grandson…"_

Despite being his grandson, Jason tried to kill him all for the sake of his mother. Does that mean that something happened to Lyssa that he is unaware of? Either way, he needs to bring Jason to his hideout and find the answers from him. It will be a difficult task, but Xehanort will not allow this opportunity to slip by him.

 **And that is all for this chapter. Next time, the gang will be ready to head out! Until then, please review!**


	6. Start of a New Journey

**(Chapter Updated)**

 **Hello everyone. I am back from a break and here is a new chapter. After this, they will head to their first world, which world, I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Sighing in stress, Jason was in the room he stayed in as he looked at his partly destroyed armor as he tried to find a way to fix it before he heads out with his new teammates. But sadly, the materials he need to fix it are back home, so fixing his armor is out of the question. While he was in deep thought, there was a knock on his door. Jason went and opened the door and saw Kairi standing there. Raising an eyebrow, Jason said "Um…Kairi, right?"

As Kairi nodded. Jason asked "What you need?"

Kairi replied "Do you need help trying to fix that armor of yours? I know it is your only pair."

"Sadly, it was," Jason said, "To be fair, it took a lot of hard beatings back home. Still, I lack the materials to fix my armor. Unless you have a way."

"I do," Kairi said, "Follow me."

While Kairi walked away, Jason quickly got his armor and started to follow here to see where she was going. After a few minutes of walking, Kairi eventually led Jason to the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. As soon as the fairies saw Jason, they walked up to him and Flora said "Well hello dearie, we heard that you were the one who saved Kairi here."

Jason nodded and replied "That's right. Kairi said you can fix my armor"

Merryweather replied "Oh of course. Just stand there while we use our magic to fix it."

While Jason stood there with his damaged armor in his hands, Merryweather waved her wand and, as soon as her magic touched Jason's armor, instead of fixing it, it just turned blue. When Flora saw this, she was a bit irritated and she used her magic and turned his armor red. Fauna decided to get herself involved as she used her magic to turn Jason's armor green. As the three fairies took turns changing the color of Jason's armor, Jason stood there a bit stressed out while Kairi was silently laughing as she watched.

Before one of the fairies were about to use their magic, Jason finally said "Ok, I am literally losing my patience here. So, if one of you can fix my armor, I would really appreciate it."

The three fairies all decided to put their differences to the side to aid Jason. As the three of them waved their wands and launched their magic at the damaged armor. Once their magic touched the armor, it started to glow for a bit before it dimmed down. Before, the armor was badly damaged, and it was close to rusting. Now, it looked like it was brand new, it was shining and clean. He grabs a hold of it and uses his Pipboy to put it away and then his whole body glowed for a bit before his current clothes were replaced with his new armor.

He admired it for a while before looking at the 3 fairies and "Thank you. This looks like it's brand new. I bet I don't have to constantly repair it."

Flora nodded and said "Of course dear, now do be careful out there. It is a dangerous place out there."

"Highly doubt it," Jason said, "But thanks for the warning."

After that, he and Kairi left the 3 fairies. As they were walking, Jason turns to Kairi and asked "So I am guessing the cartoon trio went to get the ship?"

Kairi shook her head and replied "Don't be mean. As for Mickey, Donald and Goofy, they did. They should be here soon. So, until then, we have to wait."

Jason nodded and said "I guess so. If I had my ship, we would have been out of here."

As Kairi nodded and they continued walking, she looked down for a bit and said "Thank you…"

Confused, Jason looked at Kairi and asked "Thank me for what?"

"For saving me," Kairi said, "I was careless to leave this place that I didn't know of the consequences."

"I am just glad you are alright," Jason said, "And I don't blame you for leaving this place, I would too if I was forced to live in a tower for years. Plus, you leaving was a good thing if you think about it."

As Kairi looked at him in confusion, he then said "See, if you hadn't left the tower, then Xehanort wouldn't have shown up and I wouldn't even be here."

Kairi thought about it and replied "I suppose so. But…"

She looked at him and said "I was worried that something bad happened to you when you got hurt bad. Especially when they attacked you like that."

Jason waved his hand and said "Trust me, don't worry about it. I am used to taking on the pain. What those guys threw at me was nothing compare the beating I took from home."

"The beating you took from home?" Kairi asked, "Now I am curious where you live."

Jason shook his head as he patted her head and said "Oh sweetheart, it would be best if you didn't know about it."

Kairi tilts her head and asked "Is your world really that bad?"

"Trust me," Jason said, "It would be best if you don't know about it. But anyways, where is the others? I am sure they are busy somewhere."

* * *

"Are we sure we want someone like him with us?" Lea asked.

Everyone was gathered outside where they wait for the Gummi Ship to arrive. While they wait, they started to talk about having Jason around them and to see if it was the safe choice to make. Riku sighed and said "We don't have a choice. If we let him loose and he manages to track down Xehanort and his Seekers, he will likely kill them. Even those who are under his control."

Hearing what Riku said, they all nodded in agreement. If they let Jason go, then he would just go ahead and kill their friends under Xehanort's control. That was why it would be best if they had a closer eye on Jason and make sure they had him under control all while having him to avoid any problems.

"In the meantime," Ven said as he placed his hand behind his head, "We should focus our plan of attack. Like, what world we need to head to?"

"Don't know," Aqua said, "We'll just have to find out when we head out."

While Ventus nodded, Aqua looked at him and that is when she noticed Ven has changed a lot. Unlike the short, skinny boy she once knew, Ven sure grew up a lot. He was almost the same height as Riku and was very well-built. He was also wearing a sleeveless shirt and has his armor shoulder pad on his left shoulder. Seeing Ven look like this made Aqua giggle a bit.

Curious, everyone looked at her and Lea asked "What got you laughing at?"

Aqua replied "It's Ven. I didn't notice him earlier, but he looks so grown up now."

Both Lea and Riku looked at Ven and Lea said "Huh, didn't notice it at first. You've been working out?"

Ven nervously laughs and said "Well, you can say that. I have been training hard these past few years."

"You said you fought against Vanitas when Xehanort sent the others to distract us," Riku said, "Did he gave you any trouble."

"The only trouble I had was dealing with the Unversed," Ven said, "But other than that, it was rather easy to be honest."

"Well glad you have been training," Lea said, "I have also been training now and then, but it's still not enough to take down Xehanort and the others."

"I agree," Riku said, "But even with all of our training, it won't be good if we are facing those under Xehanort's control."

"Then I suggest a new form of training?"

Hearing who talked, everyone turned and saw Jason and Kairi walking out of the tower. As they walked towards them, Jason then said "Because the way I see it, it seems whatever training you guys have had, it won't be a way to take down the old man."

"Oh yeah?" Lea said, "And what do think what our kind of training should be?"

Jason replied "It's simple, you guys need to be more aggressive with your attacks and precise."

Aqua shook her head and said "We are not learning any aggressive attacks, especially ones that could cause harm on our friends, who are under his control."

Jason then said "But it won't hurt to at least knock them out when you go up against the others."

"We'll see," Aqua said, "But in the meantime, we should get you proper training."

"Proper training?" Jason asked, "That wasn't what we agreed on."

"No," Riku said, "But from the fight Kairi told us about, your attacks were both brutal and predicable. And you may have power, but you lack any magic knowledge and experience."

"So, I am the inexperienced one here?" Jason asked, "Well that sucks, considering that I was the only one who came close to beating him."

Before anyone could reply, Ven said "He is right about that. He may not know anything about how to use the Keyblade or magic, but he came close to beating Xehanort and the others. Us, on the other hand, we barely made any progress."

"At least one of you gets it," Jason said as he looked at Ven, "Thanks Venny for understanding."

As Ven nodded, Aqua said "But still, since me and Riku are masters, we can help you get some proper training."

"As much as that sounds good, I am going to pass," Jason said as he patted his left shoulder, "I am good where I am. So, don't worry about it."

While they were talking among themselves, they heard engines closing in on them. When they turned, they saw the Gummi Ship called _The Divinity_ flying close to them. The ship was blue with gold trimmings, had a triangular shape frame, was 7x bigger than the Highwind, it had light-speed engines on the rear and sides, and it had blaster enchantments on it.

Impressed with the ship, Jason said "Not bad, not bad at all."

Everyone shook their head as Lea said "Alright then, let's head inside."

"Ok, how?" Jason asked, "There is no way to go in and…"

All of a sudden, everyone's body glowed white as they are teleported inside the Gummi Ship. While looking around at the interior of the Gummi Ship, Jason looked around and said "Huh…teleportation. Didn't think of *that."

"You'll get use to it," Kairi said, "Seeing how we will be coming back and forth from the Gummi Ship to the world we land in."

Just then, Mickey, Donald and Goofy all showed up and Mickey said "Great, now that we are all here, I suggest we make a plan."

"Alright," Jason said, "What is the plan right now?"

The moment he said that, the room went quiet and everyone just looked at each other all confused. Jason noticed this and said "Wait a minute…do you guys even have a plan?"

"Well…" Donald said, "Um…"

Jason stared at them for a while and said "Let me get this straight…this whole time…you guys were off chasing Xehanort and his followers, traveled from world to world to face them…and you guys have no plan?"

"Hey, take it easy on us," Ven said, "Usually when we travel to different worlds, they would usually show up. But…"

"Since they are out of the way for a while," Aqua said, "We don't know what to do next."

Hearing their excuse, Jason sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said "Ok, let's just think here. We know the old man took a real beating, and since everyone who is connected to him will be weakened, then that would mean they would be recovering from their wounds. In other words, we have some time to kill before they are back in the game."

"Yeah, we know that," Riku said, "We went over it."

Jason glared at him in a provoked tone and said "Ok, Mr. Keyblade Master. What do you propose we do then?"

"Look, I don't know," Riku said, "This is the first time that Xehanort or anyone else won't be attacking us. Of course, we don't just want to sit around to do nothing. We have to take action."

"That's good to know," Jason said, "Which brings me to my original question: WHAT IS OUR PLAN RIGHT NOW?!"

Riku just stood there for a moment before shrugging. Jason groaned and said "Well isn't this just great. You and Aqua were supposedly the Masters here yet you don't have a plan to moving forward. Do you guys even know where their base of operation is?"

"We don't," Lea said, "I if we did, then we would have gone there and stopped them."

"Oh please," Jason said, "You guys so wouldn't have."

As everyone, except for Kairi, glared at him, he continued to say "So what now then? We just going to wonder around doing nothing while the old man recovers and comes for revenge?"

All of a sudden, Jason's Keyblade appeared in his right hand. Everyone looked at his Keyblade and Goofy said "Gawrsh, why did you have to summon your Keyblade?"

Confused, Jason looked down and saw his Keyblade in his hand and said "Wait…I didn't summon my Keyblade."

All of a sudden, his arm, along with his Keyblade started to move on their own while Jason was struggling to keep his arm down. Before anyone was about to do something, Jason's Keyblade was raised up to his shoulders and it started to glow grey. As everyone started, a beam of grey light shot out of his Keyblade and it traveled across the Gummi Ship and into the empty void of space. After a few seconds, the light died down as Jason's arm was free for him to control.

While he shook his arm for a while and put his Keyblade away, everyone was confused and Kairi asked "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Mickey said as he made his way to the cockpit, "But I am going to check it out."

As Donald and Goofy followed him, Ven looked at Jason and asked "Feeling alright?"

"Kinda," Jason said, "That felt weird. It was the first time that has happened."

"Yeah," Lea said, "But what exactly happened?"

"Hell if I know," Jason said.

Through the speakers, Mickey said _"Guys! We have coordinates for a world! It will take a while to get there, so I suggest you all rest."_

After Mickey spoke, everyone looked at Jason and Aqua said "A world just revealed itself right after your Keyblade went off? It can't be a coincidence."

"Yeah, I agree with you," Jason said, "I mean, why now? Why start acting this way?"

"I don't know why," Lea said, "But what I do know is that we have some time to kill before we arrive to the world. I say we rest before we arrive."

"Lea's right," Ven said, "No point in taking on a world all worn out."

"Venny and Red is right," Jason said, "Why don't we get rested up and head out, copy?"

As everyone nodded, Jason looked around and said "So…does this place have any rooms?"

Everyone then looked at each other and Riku said "Well, there should be enough room for us. I mean, we can all take our old rooms before we went our ways."

"But that leaves me out," Jason said, "Where am I going to get some rest?"

Everyone stood quiet until Kairi said "Well…I guess…you can have Sora's old room. I mean, we gave all his stuff to his family after…he…"

"Oh right," Jason said, "Y-You don't have to finish the sentence, I get the idea."

"Thank you," Kairi said, "But yeah, if you like, you can have Sora's old room."

Jason replied "Thanks, why don't you show me where it is."

Kairi nodded as she started to lead him to where the room was. After almost a minute of walking, Kairi eventually showed Jason where he will be staying at. Seeing the door, Jason opened it and saw the room was practically empty aside from a bed and a dresser. On the far right was a door leading to a bathroom.

Stepping into the room, Jason looked around and said "This place is nice."

"Glad you enjoy it," Kairi said, "You should rest here before we arrive to the next world. Is there anything you need?"

Jason smiled at her as he shook his head and replied "I'm good for now. If anything, I'll let you know."

Kairi smiled back and said "Great, I'll…um…see you later?"

"Yeah," Jason said, "See you."

Kairi nodded as she left the room and closed the door. As soon as the door closed and he heard her walk away, Jason grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. He felt immense pain throughout his body as his body was too numb to move. He lied to everyone about feeling alright, the truth was that he was in pain after his fight with Xehanort, Marluxia and Braig. How he manages to hold back the pain while acting calm Jason had no idea how me manage to pull that off. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason quickly looked through his Pipboy until he found what he was looking for. Seeing the item, he pressed some buttons until a Med-X appeared in his hand. Trying to relax his left arm, Jason manages to inject himself with the Med-X and allowed the contents to travel into his bloodstream. Once he took out the syringe and threw it to a trash bin that was there, he tried to stay calm as he soon felt the effects kick in. During his time in the Capital Wasteland, every time he felt pain or need to ease his suffering, he would turn to either drugs or alcohol to help him calm down and ease his pain. Once he felt the Med-X working, Jason soon laid in bed and started to drift off to sleep, waiting for his new adventure to begin.

 **And that is all for this chapter. Unlike the other KH story I had, this version of Jason will be a bit more broken, but not so much. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then, please review!**


	7. Heroes, Assemble!

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to write a new chapter, been hard trying to figure out what world to do first. It turns out, I manage to do this chapter! Sorry if it's only one chapter, since in my other KH story (it is deleted. Sad it had to go), it would take a least 3 chapters for one world. I do plan to do that for later, but for now, just one chapter for this world, and you guys will love it. Also, I am updating my chapters since I noticed some errors on it, so I went back and corrected them, along with changing Lauriam to Marluxia since Orgainization names are better to say. But I am leaving Braig's name the way it is. And yes, before I forget, I have played KH3 and let me just say…IT WAS SO AWESOME! AGH, THE FEELS FOR IT! Though I will not put anything from the KH3 into my story, since I have other plans for it, and the secret ending really got to me. There might be a few mentions from events in KH3, but that will be it.**

 **Also, before I also forget, please look up my friend bopdog111 for his version of KH. His story is good and I recommend it for you all if you want another good KH story.**

 **With that being said, let us get started!**

Chapter 6

Jason slowly woke up from his long sleep, got up and stretched his body. After taking a nice, relaxing shower, he got dressed and he headed to the cockpit. Once he got there, he saw Mickey stirring the ship.

"Hey mouse," Jason said, "You need to rest or something. Been driving for a while."

Mickey shook his head and said "That's alright. I had the Gummi Ship on auto pilot when me, Donald and Goofy went to rest. Oh! Which reminds me!"

He then reached into his pocket, took something out and held it to Jason. Jason looked and saw that Mickey had a Gummi Phone in his hand. Slowly taking it, Jason asked "What is it?"

Mickey replied "It's a Gummi Phone. With this, you can communicate with the others and it contains entries from all of our adventures. And it also takes pictures and has games."

"Oh really?" Jason asked as he observed the Gummi Phone, "Pretty handy to have. Anyways, are we there yet?"

Mickey nodded as he said "Yup! We are nearly there. Better get ready when we arrive."

"Don't worry," Jason said, "I am always prepared."

* * *

 **(Tall building appeared as one of them was slightly taller than the others and had an 'A' on the very top as a blue beam of energy shot upwards and open some sort of portal. Across the buildings, the words 'New York' appeared)**

"Wow," Jason said, "Where are we?"

The Guardians arrived in a world that had huge buildings, busy streets as people were driving cars. As everyone was amazed, Riku turned to Mickey and asked "So what world is this called?"

Mickey replied "Well, according to the computer, we are in a world called New York."

Jason looked at Mickey, raised an eyebrow and said "New York? Really? There is a world called New York?"

Aqua turned to him and said "You know this world?"

Thinking about it, Jason then replied "Well kind of. Back in my world, I lived in a place called D.C. Washington and New York was like really far away. So, I am surprised that there is a world called New York."

He then thought _"Of course, any traces of New York would be in ruins for the past 200 years."_

"Ok then," Ven said, "Any reasons why we are here?"

"Yeah," Lea said as he turned to Jason, "Any reasons why that Keyblade of yours brought us here?"

"Don't look at me," Jason said, "I barely got this thing to work when I tried to find the old man. I guess now it's deciding for me to go wherever the hell it wants to go."

"But this place is amazing," Kairi said as she looked around, "I don't see any danger. I don't know why we…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud boom as they looked up and saw a huge blue portal opening up in the sky. As everyone wondered what was going on, they saw dozens of small objects flying from the portal and heading towards the city. A closer look, they saw humanoid creatures flying on hovers and, as soon as they were close to the city, they start firing blue energy blasts at buildings and were causing destruction.

"Oh no!" Kairi shouted, "Those things are attacking the people!"

"That's not the only problem," Goofy said, "Look!"

Everyone looked to where Goofy was pointing at and saw a bunch of Heartless appeared, from Shadows to Soldiers. Everyone drew their weapons and got into fighting positions.

"Great," Jason said, "Now what?"

Riku replied "We have to split up and fight on both ends. Me, Aqua, Ven and Lea will take out the ones in the sky. The rest of you will deal with the Heartless on the ground."

When everyone agreed, Riku, Aqua, Ven and Lea summoned their armor and gliders as they took to the skies. Everyone else took out their Keyblades and weapons as they charged at the Heartless. Jason was the first to attack by taking out his Energy Pistols, charged them with his magic and start to shoot at the Heartless that were appearing before him. As he took out a few Shadows and Soldiers Heartless, he saw a Large Body charging towards him. Jason moved out of the way as he took out his Energy Rifle, aimed at the Large Body and fired his weapon at it as it disintegrates on the spot. Seeing more Heartless appeared, Jason switched his weapon to an Energy Pistol in his left hand and his Keyblade appeared in her right hand as he charged at the horde and started to slay every Heartless in his way.

Kairi held her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade as she swung her Keyblade at the Shadows and Soldiers, slaying them on the spot. Seeing more charge at her, Kairi held her Keyblade high as she fired a few Fire Spells at them while she takes out a few of them. Even though she was locked up in Yen Sid's Tower, she still managed to find the time to train herself in case she would have to fight again. Seeing a few Large Bodies appear, Kairi dashed forward as she got behind them and started to slash at them until the disintegrated.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy all were using their weapons to take out as many Heartless as they can, but more kept on appearing. For the past three years, they have been fighting by each other's sides, and they were about to give up now. While Mickey used his Kingdom Crown Keyblade to slice through the Heartless that charged at him, Goofy blocked a few attacks from Heartless before he threw his shield and took out a few Heartless and Donald used his staff and cast a few spells to vanquish the Shadows and Soldiers.

Up in the air, Riku, Aqua, Ven and Lea all use their gliders to shoot down the creatures in the hovers. The Keyblade Wielders were trying their best to stop the creatures from attack the buildings and the people, but they had little success as the creatures continue their path of destruction. While they continue to attack, Aqua noticed out of the corner of her eye something flying and blasting the creatures. Upon a closer inspection, she saw, what looked like, a man dressed in a red and yellow armor and was shooting beams of energy from his hands. Wanting to know who this person is, Aqua flew closer as she fired a few creatures down and was flying next to the man.

Seeing Aqua take down the creatures, the man looked at her and said "Nice job. Never seen you before."

Aqua nodded and replied "Yeah, me and my friends got here. What is going on."

"Good god," the man said, "You're a woman. You sure surprised me."

Aqua shook her head and said "My name is Aqua. What's yours?"

The man replied "Name's Tony Stark, but you can call me Ironman."

"Right," Aqua nodded as she said, "So what is going on here?"

Ironman replied "We are being invaded, pretty obvious. But to clarify, these aliens are called the Chitauri and they are being led by Loki, he's a god."

"Oh great," Aqua said to herself, "Another god."

"What was that?" Ironman asked.

"Nothing," Aqua said, "Anyways, me and my friends are here to help. Half of us are fighting on the ground while the rest of us are up here."

"Great," Ironman said, "I'll let Cap know about you guys."

Back on the ground, as Jason and the other finished of dealing with the Heartless, they saw three people rushing towards them. One of them was a red-haired woman wearing a black tight outfit, another was a man with a bow and arrows, and the last man was wearing a red, white and blue outfit with a round shield on him.

When the three saw the others, the man with the shield went up to them and said "You must be with Aqua. Tony told us that you guys are here to help."

Mickey walked up to them and said "That's right. I am Mickey, these are my friends Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Jason."

As the man nodded, he said "I am Captain America. These are Black Widow and Hawkeye. Glad to hear that…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud roar. When they all looked up, to their horror, they saw a very large snake-like alien emerging from the portal. It's entire body was armored as it had spike hooks coming out from the sides, which was slicing through the buildings as it flew by them. If the situation wasn't worse, there were Chitauri jumping out of the snake alien and landing on the buildings as they were entering them.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, "Just as the situation isn't any worse than it is now."

Captain America pressed his fingers on the side of his head and said "Stark, are you seeing this?"

On the other end of the earpiece he was wearing, he heard Ironman's voice replied "I'm seeing, but having a hard time believing it. Where's Banner, has he shown up yet?"

Confused, Captain America asked "Banner?"

On the other end, Ironman said "Just keep me posted."

After talking with Ironman, Captain America looked at the others and said "We need to get the people off the streets."

A few Chitauri flew past them as they blew up a few vehicles. Seeing a few Chitauri jumping down near them, Black Widow looked at Captain America and said "Go, we'll cover you."

Captain America nodded as he looked over at Hawkeye and the others and said "You guys got this?"

"Cap," Hawkeye said as he pressed a button on his bow, "It would be my genuine honor."

He then took an arrow from his quiver, aimed it at a Chitauri and shot it at the alien. As a few more Chitauri were near, the arrow lit up as it fired a few bullets from it and killed the Chitauri near it. While Captain America left and the others stayed to help the people and fight off the Chitauri, Ironman was flying next to the giant space snake, which was called a Leviathan, trying to find a weak spot. Next to him was Aqua and Riku, who are trying to help him find a way to get the Leviathan's attention. While Aqua and Riku fired a few blasts at it, Ironman fired a few mini rockets at it. Feeling their attacks, the Leviathan turned to them and started to follow them.

"Okay, that is step one," Ironman said, "What's step two?"

When they were flying away, they were joined by Lea and Ven. Once they were together, Ironman looked at them and said "Join with the others, I'll keep this giant thing occupied."

The Keyblade wielders nodded as they made their way to the others and landed near them. Once they regrouped, they joined the others as they were taking out both the Chitauri and the Heartless. As they were fighting, Jason turned to the other's and asked "Have anyone of you been in a fight this tough?"

Everyone shook their heads as Lea replied "You kidding? Our fights aren't this big!"

"He's right," Aqua said, "Most of our fights weren't this bad."

Just as more enemies showed up, Captain America returned as he tackled a few Chitauri to the ground and joined in on the fighting. As they all were fighting, thunder rained from the sky as all the Chitauri and Heartless were reduced to ash as a man with long blonde hair, a red cape and a hammer appeared from the sky. This man was Thor the God of Thunder.

As Thor limped towards the group, Captain America went to him and asked "What's the story upstairs?"

Thor replied "We have to stop them, the cube is impenetrable."

In the comms, Ironman said "Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys."

Near them, Black Widow asked "How do we do this?"

Captain America replied "As a team."

Lea spun his Keyblade and said "Don't worry, we got your backs."

"Best step is to stop whoever is behind this," Riku said, "Any ideas?"

Aqua looked at him and said "Ironman told me a god named Loki is behind this. Find him and we can stop his invasion."

Thor looked at her and said "No Miss, I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Oh yeah?" Hawkeye said as he was fixing his arrows, "Get in line."

"Save it," Captain America said, "Loki is going to keep this fight on us and that is what we need. And with the new guys, we might have a chance to turn things around. Now I need…"

His sentence was cut short as a scrawny man driving a motorcycle was pulling up towards them. As he got off and walked towards them, the Guardians were a bit confused as to why a man like him was doing out here when Aqua remembered what Ironman said about a guy name Bruce Banner showing up, maybe this man was him?

As the man, who was Bruce Banner, walked up to them and looked around, he said "So…um…this is horrible."

Donald then shouted "You think?!"

Bruce was taken back a bit and said "Okay, I am not the only one seeing this, right?"

"No," Jason said, "Had the same reaction when I first saw them. Completely normal."

Lea then leaned to Ven and asked "How is this guy supposed to help us?"

As Ven shrugged, Captain America said though the earpiece "Stark, Banner is here, just like you said."

On the other end, Ironman said "Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

And on que, in the distance, Ironman flew towards them as the Leviathan was following him. Everyone saw this and got their weapons out, ready to attack.

"I-I don't see how that's a party," Black Widow said.

As the Leviathan was close to the ground and closing in on them, Bruce looked back at them before slowly walking towards the giant alien. The Guardians were shocked that this man was planning to take this thing head on!

Before anyone could say anything, Captain America said "Dr. Banner, now might be a really good time to get angry."

Confused, Mickey said "Um…how can him getting angry help us?'

Bruce chuckled and said "That's my secret…"

He then gave them a serious expression and said "I'm always angry."

What happened next completely shocked the Guardians to the core as they saw the once scrawny man turn into a giant green behemoth of a man as he roared and slammed his fist to the head of the Leviathan, causing it to halt while it's body was starting to pile up. Ironman saw an opening as he fired a missile from his arm to a gap between it's armor. Seconds later, it detonated as it's body was blown to bits and everyone took cover. Seeing the Leviathan blown up, the Chitauri all screeched as the now incredible Hulk roared and everyone readied themselves for the battle ahead.

Black Widow looked up and saw the army of aliens pouring in. She then said "Uh…guys."

As they all saw the same thing, Ironman said "Call it, Cap."

Captain America nodded as he said "Alight, listen up. Until we close that portal, our priority is containment."

He looked at Hawkeye and Ironman and said "Hawkeye, I want you on one of the roofs, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter, anything gets more than 3 blocks you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Aqua then said "Me, Riku, Lea and Ven will help him with that. We are the only ones with gliders and can take on the giant ones."

Hawkeye looked at Ironman and said "I can use the lift."

Ironman nodded as he walked up to Hawkeye, grabbed his back and took off towards one of the buildings while Aqua, Ven, Riku and Lea. Before they were about to take off, Jason said "Hold on, I may need a lift."

Captain America looked at him and asked "Why?"

Jason replied "I need to get to where the building that is making that portal. You said that the whatever is making that thing is being protected, maybe I can use my powers to break past this barrier and shut the machine down."

Black Widow said "Kid, if there was a way, we would have done so by now."

Aqua then looked at him and said "You sure? We don't know anything about your magic, it could backfire."

Jason smirked at her and said "I like to take a gamble. What you say?"

The four of them looked at each other and Ven said "I can drop him off on my way."

When they nodded, Kairi then said "I'm coming too."

They all looked at her in shock as Riku said "What? Why?"

Kairi replied "He is going to be alone up there with no back up. The least I can to is protect him while he tries to find a way."

They were uncertain as Lea said "But Kairi…"

"No buts," Kairi said, "I am helping him and that is final."

They all sigh in stress as Aqua said "I'll take her then. Come on, you two."

As Jason got on Ven's glider and Kairi on Aqua's, they took off to the Stark Tower where the device to make the portal was while Riku and Lea, Captain America resumed his plan strategy as he looked at Thor and said "Thor, you gotta try to bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Once Thor used his hammer to fly up, Captain America looked at Mickey, Donald and Goofy and said "I want you three to go around and help as many people as you can. Get them somewhere safe."

The Disney trio nodded as they headed out while Captain America looked at Black Widow and said "You and me will stay on the ground and keep the fighting here."

He then turned to the Hulk and said "And Hulk."

When Hulk turned to him, Captain America simply said "Smash."

The Hulk grinned as he leaped towards one of the buildings and started to take down as many Chitauri soldiers there were. As soon as they were on top of the Stark Tower, Aqua and Ven dropped Jason and Kairi off as they flew towards the battlefield. Jason and Kairi turned and saw the device that was creating the portal and the light blue barrier that was surrounding the device, and in the center of the device was a blue glowing cube.

"So," Jason said, "This is it, huh?"

Kairi nodded and said "Yeah, that barrier looks tough. What are you going to do?"

Jason replied by taking out his Keyblade and said "First, I need to see how strong this barrier is."

Gripping his Keyblade, Jason rushed to the barrier and slammed it on the barrier. Instead of breaking it, the barrier glowed for a bit before it unleashed a small shockwave that sent Jason back to the ground. Kairi looked unamused and said "Great plan so far."

"Oh shut it," Jason said as he got up, "Alright then, next test."

After he said that, he took out both of his Energy Pistols, channeled his magic to his pistols and started to fire on the barrier. When the blasts made contact with the barrier, they send small shockwaves for a short while. After a while, Jason ceased his shooting and observed the barrier.

"Hmmm," Jason said, "This may be a problem."

When he puts away his pistols, Kairi looked at him and asked "What now?"

Jason thought about it and said "Now…how should we do this?"

"Hehehehe, well, look at what we have here!"

Hearing the voice, Jason and Kairi turned around and saw Pete, Maleficent's lackey, standing near them while laughing. He looked at Kairi and said "Looky here, guess the little princess was tired of hiding in her precious tower!"

As Kairi glared at him, Pete turned to Jason and said "And you…um…uh…hmmmm…say, I haven't seen you before. You new around here?"

Jason turned to Kairi and asked "Kairi, who's the dumb fatass over there?"

While Pete fumed a bit for the name-calling Jason did, Kairi replied "That's Pete, he is Maleficent's minion. They are the ones who brought the Heartless here."

Pete laughed and said "That's right! I'm helping out our new business partner Loki conquer this world. And if we do, then he will lend us that army of his and turn them in Heartless!"

Jason gripped his hands and said "You mean the army down there?"

"Yup!" Pete said as he turned around and looked down, "See, these guys are a real handy in fights, and once we…"

 _Bang!_

Pete yelped in pain as he was knocked off the roof and was falling all the way down. Holding his Energy Rifle in his hands, Jason just laughed and said "Haha, oh my god! Did you see that? Oh man, that, that was funny!"

Kairi looked at him and said "Jason, that was mean."

Jason kept smiling as he looked at said "But you gotta admit, that was pretty funny."

Kairi just smiled a bit and shook her head. While trying to figure out a way to get past the barrier, the Avengers and the Guardians were giving their all to defend the people of New York. Ironman, Aqua, Ven, Riku and Lea were taking out the flying enemies, Chitauri and Heartless alike, and preventing them from spreading; Hawkeye took down his targets from the skies while predicting any enemy patterns and movements; Captain America and Black Widow were drawing their enemies to them while Mickey, Donald and Goofy were leading people to safety while also defending them from the Heartless; and lastly, Thor and Hulk were busy taking down a Leviathan while taking out some Chitauri.

Looking at the fighting down below, Kairi was getting worried as she looked at Jason and said "Jason, there are too many of them down there and I don't think they can hold out for much long."

"I know," Jason said, "But how can we…"

"The scepter."

Hearing the voice, they turned and saw an older man leaning on one of the generators. This man was Dr. Erik Selvig. Kairi rushed to him and helped him up as he continued to say "Loki's scepter…the energy…the Tesseract can't fight…you can't fight against yourself."

"Wait…" Jason said, "You're saying that this scepter can break through the barrier?"

Erik nodded and said "I built in a safety to cut the power source. The scepter may be able to close the portal."

"That's great!" Kairi said, "But where is it?"

Erik looked down to the balcony and said "I'm looking at it."

Looking down, Kairi saw a scepter with a curved blade and a glowing blue gem on it. She smiled as she looked at Jason and nodded. The two of them headed downstairs to the balcony to retrieve the scepter. However, as soon as they were about to exit to the balcony, they were stopped by Loki, who was emitting darkness from his body. And from the looks of it, it looked like he was badly damaged.

"Fools," Loki said, "I don't know who you are, but you will fall before your king."

Jason summoned his Keyblade as he looked at Kairi and said "Kairi, I'll keep that guy distracted while you get the scepter and close that portal."

Kairi looked at him and asked "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded and said "Yeah, now hurry up, your friends are counting on you."

Kairi nodded as she ran past Loki. Before the god could attack her, Jason was already near Loki as he swung his Keyblade. Loki saw his attack and quickly moved out of the way as he took out two daggers. The two stared down at each other as Jason gripped his Keyblade and charged at Loki. While Jason swung his Keyblade, Loki blocked his attacks with his daggers and he managed to slice Jason's arms, legs and parts of his armor. Loki smirked as he channeled darkness into his daggers and thrust them at Jason's chest. However, instead of piercing right through them, Jason's body was in Twilight as the daggers were stopped. Loki was taken back from this as Jason delivered a powerful uppercut to Loki's jaw from the guard handle on his Keyblade and knocked the god a few feet away from him. Loki stood back up as he wiped the blood off his face as he motioned Jason to attack him. Gripping his Keyblade once again, Jason charged at Loki and swung his Keyblade at him, but to Jason's surprise, the Keyblade went right through Loki and Loki simply vanished. Jason cursed at himself as he felt a sharp pain in his left side of his body. He looked down and saw that Loki was behind him and had stabbed him with his left dagger and was coated in darkness. Now knowing Loki was behind him, Jason bashed Loki's face with the back of his head and caused the god to step back. As Loki was disoriented from the headbutt, Jason saw an opening as he quickly turned around and delivered a powerful blow to Loki's chin and knocked him to the ground.

While Jason was battling Loki, Kairi was already on the roof with the scepter in her hands. While Erik finished typing something on his laptop, he looked at Kairi and nodded. Kairi nodded back as she carefully touched the barrier with the scepter and thrusts it in a bit. The barrier gave off bits of energy, but she managed to penetrate the barrier until the point of the scepter was close to the cube.

"I got it!" Kairi cried out, "I can close the portal!"

Just then, Aqua flew next to Kairi and asked "Have you found a way to close the portal?"

Kairi nodded and replied "Yes! I can close it!"

"Don't do it yet!" Aqua shouted, "Ironman got a call from a Nick Fury saying that a nuke was heading out way! I have a feeling I know what Ironman is going to do with it."

When she said, Aqua looked up towards the portal and past it, she saw the ship where the Chitauri are coming from. Knowing what she meant, Kairi held the scepter in place and waited for the time to close it. Almost an agonizing minute later, she saw Ironman, with the nuke on his back as he flew it straight through the portal. When she saw Ironman going through the portal, Kairi waited for him to come back out so she can quickly close it. Seconds later, she saw the ship blow up as she saw Ironman quickly falling back through the portal. Once he made it past the portal, Kairi quickly thrust the scepter into the center of the device and the energy from the scepter and the device shorted out and the device lost it's power and the portal finally closed as the blast from the ship never made it past the portal.

Kairi smiled as she and Aqua looked and saw the hovers the Chitauri were flying in wre crashing into buildings or the ground and the Leviathans dropping dead to the ground. However, they stopped smiling when they saw Ironman still falling to the ground. Before Aqua or anyone could save him, Hulk leaped out of nowhere and caught Ironman as he fell to the ground on his back while protecting Ironman.

Aqua let out a sigh of relief as she looked around and asked "Where is Jason? I thought he was supposed to close the portal?"

Remembering where he was, Kairi gasped and said "Oh no! He is still downstairs fighting Loki!"

Back to his fight against Loki, the god managed to regain his footing as he knocked Jason to the ground, but he quickly got up. Loki smirked at Jason's determination and said "Well, aren't you a persistent mortal. But no matter, I am a god, I will not be taken down by the likes of you."

Jason smirked and said "Maybe not, I may be hard to take down, but what do you plan to do with the rest of us?"

Confused of what he meant by that, Loki felt something behind and, when he turned around, he saw the Avengers and the Guardians all having their weapons drawn at him. Knowing he can't take them all at once, Loki just smirked and said "If it's all the same…I would like to have that drink now…"

* * *

After having Loki locked up and both the scepter and the Tesseract contained, the Avengers were talking to the Guardians once the battle was over.

"Can't say how thankful we are that you guys came along," Captain America said.

"No problem," Riku said, "Just glad we can help out. I have to be honest…that was hard."

"Tell me about it," Lea said as he rolled his arms, "My body is aching."

"And there were Heartless here too," Mickey said, "Wonder who brought them here?"

Kairi replied "It was Pete. Me and Jason saw him, said he planned to turn the Chitauri into Heartless and have them join his army."

"Garwsh," Goofy said "Where is he now?"

Jason smiled as he replied "Knocked his sorry ass off the building. I'd say he's gone, but knowing bad guys like that, he'll probably be back."

When everyone nodded, Ironman said "As far as I know, you guys are alright with us. If you guys need help, we'll come and return the favor."

The Guardians nodded as they went back to the Gummi Ship. On top of one of the buildings, Maleficent was standing there while observing the scene before her. Behind her, Pete limped towards her as he rubbed his back and whined "That little punk! Attacking me with my back turned! When I get him hands on him!"

Ignoring his whines, Maleficent said "And you sure you have never seen that boy?"

"Of course not!" Pete said, "And I am surprised that the little princess is out of her tower!"

"I know…" Maleficent said, "I sensed her the moment she left that tower and went to Twilight Town. I was so close to getting her when Xehanort and his lackeys showed up…"

"And?" Pete said, "Why didn't ya get her?"

"Because you imbecile," Maleficent said, "That boy…this Jason showed up and prevented Xehanort from taking her. So much that he killed one of his followers and almost killed the old Keyblade master."

Shocked, Pete said "Whoa! He did what? Well I am lucky then! Though, I don't know why those brats let him take along. Guy like that, he must have a lot of darkness in him!"

"And that is another thing," Maleficent said as she gripped her staff, "There is no darkness in him…and no light in him as well…everything about him…it's not like anything I have seen."

When Pete took a closer look at Maleficent, he saw fear in her eyes. Maleficent opened a corridor and said "We must be careful from now on. One small mistake could result with our lives. Come now."

With that, she and Pete entered the corridor as it disappeared, leaving the world behind them.

 **And that is it for this chapter! I do hope you enjoyed this and I will start working on the next world. Where will the Guardians head to next? Find out next time. Until then, please review!**


	8. The New World Order

**Hello everyone, I am back with a new chapter! Time for the Guardians to go to a NEW WORLD! And the world that is going to be is…Pocahontas! Now before I get into this, for this story, I am going to refer the Indians as Indians. I know the political term for it is Native Americans, but during the time period the movie took place happened before America was made and, as far as I know. So, in advance, I am sorry for calling them Indians and not Native Americans. Also, I decide to add a mini description of the name of the world when the group enters a world, I will make one for the Avengers one.**

 **Anyways, let us get started!**

Chapter 7

" _Stay away from her!"_

" _Sora! Don't!"_

" _You have failed, boy. Once Kingdom Hearts is mine, I will return everything into darkness."_

" _I say stay away from her!"_

" _Sora! No! No!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Kairi jumped up from her bed and started to breath heavily. She quickly looked around and saw she was in her room in the Gummi Ship. She slowly took breathes as she tried to remember what happened to her recently. Once she calmed down, she remembered that she and the others saved a world from an alien invasion. As soon as she calmed down, she laid down on her bed and tried to go to sleep but was unable to. Sighing in frustration, Kairi got up, dressed in her pink pajama dress, and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. By now, everyone was asleep and the ship was on auto-pilot, so Kairi will be able to get a drink without bothering anyone. Sighing in stress, when Kairi arrived at the kitchen, her eyes widen in shock and her face turned red as she saw Jason sitting be the table drinking a cup of whiskey and…he was shirtless.

When Jason heard footsteps, he looked up, saw Kairi and said "Oh, hey Kairi."

"Hi," Kairi simply said as she quickly turned around, "I-I didn't know anyone was up."

Jason then said "And I wouldn't know anyone would be awake during this time."

He could sense something was wrong with Kairi and said "Can't sleep either?"

Kairi slowly nodded and replied "Yes…I have had the same nightmare every night."

"For how long?" Jason asked.

Kairi gulped and said "Almost 3 years…"

"3 years?" Jason asked, "What happened?"

When Kairi stood there silent for a bit, she turned to him and said "It…was about Sora…"

"Sora?" Jason said, "I have been looking through the Gummi Phone and saw a few entries about him. What about him?"

Kairi placed her hand on her heart and said "Me and Sora…the two of us were friends since we were kids and we have been together ever since…"

Jason knew what relationship she had with Sora as she continued to say "3 years ago…me and Sora were closer than ever and…we planned have a life together…but…"

Sensing something bad was about to happened, Jason asked "What happened?"

Kairi looked at him with a teary look and replied "Xehanort…when we last fought against him…we were unprepared…Xehanort…almost tried to kill me…but…Sora…he…"

Before she could finish, she slowly start to break down in tears and said "Xehanort…killed him…Sora sacrificed himself to save me…and I…I…"

She then started to full cry. Gripping his cup, Jason gritted his teeth and said "He will pay for all the things he has done. I will make sure his plans fail and everyone who follows him will die."

He then looked at her, gave her an assuring look and said "Except for your friends who are under his control."

Hearing Jason say that, Kairi wiped her tears away and said "Thank you…but…I don't want you to get hurt while doing that. I…We already lost a lot…we don't want to lose anyone else."

Jason chuckled and said "As I said, don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and your friends. Leave the old man to me."

Kairi was a bit worried about Jason's determination to kill Xehanort, but she understands his reasons. And, maybe deep down inside her, she wants Jason to kill Xehanort, and maybe then, her nightmares could end and she can be reunited with her family once again.

She looked at Jason drinking his cup as he said "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

Curious, Kairi asked "Who?"

Before he could reply, the alarms started to go off as it indicated that they found a new world. He smirked and said "Well, time for us to go to work."

He then gulped down his drink as he got up and puts his cup in the sink. Before he left the kitchen, he turned to Kairi and said "And…if you need anything to get off your chest…I'm willing to lend an ear for you. Now come on, we should get ready."

As Jason left, Kairi stood there thinking of what Jason said and smiled a bit. Maybe he does have a soft side under all that rage and violence. Shaking her head, she quickly headed to her room to get ready.

* * *

The group arrived at their new destination. When they landed on the world, they looked around and saw that they were in some kind of forest with tall trees. They examined their surroundings.

"Looks like this is a new world we haven't been to," Aqua said.

"I agree," Lea said, "Where are we?"

All of a sudden, they heard gunshots in the distance. Everyone turned to the direction of the shots and Mickey asked "What was that?"

Jason quickly replied "Gunshots, they sounded like they were only single shots, which indicates whoever is shooting them is using an old musket rifle."

Everyone looked at him and Riku said "You sure know your guns."

Jason shrugged and said "It's a hobby of mine. But if they are shooting, it would mean that someone is being attacked."

"Then let's not waste time!" Donald shouted as they all headed to the direction where they heard the gunshots.

 **(Tall trees sprouted as the left side had Indian tents while on the right side had wooden wall with makeshift tents. On the bottom, the words "New World" appeared in orange.)**

After almost a minute of running, the group eventually arrived to where the gunshots originated. As they observed, they saw on their left a group of settlers who were loading their muskets and covering being piles of wood while on the other side were Indians who were hiding in the trees and bushes firing arrows at them.

While the group observed, Jason nodded and said "Oh yeah, a territorial fight."

Kairi looked at him and asked "What?"

Jason explained "It's when two parties are fighting for a specific plot of land or territory. From the looks of it, it likes like the people on the left are settling in while the ones one the right are attacking them."

"Well then," Lea said as he summoned his Keyblade, "Let's help them out."

When everyone, except Jason, nodded and took out their weapons, Jason then said "Now hold on, for all we know, the people on the right are defending their land from these guys, since technically they are invading their plot of land."

"So then…" Aqua asked as she looked at the two group, "Who do we help out? The settlers or the Indians?"

Just then, a horde of Heartless appeared and were approaching the group. Jason took out his Keyblade and said "I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to take these Heartless down."

Now seeing the real threat, everyone took out their weapons and charged at the Heartless. Mickey, Donald and Goofy were taking on a group of Heartless, which consisted of Shadows and Soldiers. Mickey used his Light magic to take out a few Shadows and used his Kingdom Key Keyblade to slice through a few Soldiers. While Donald cast a few Fire and Thunder spells to destroy some Heartless, Goofy used his shield to bash through a few of them before crushing them by landing on top of them.

Lea used his Flame Liberator Keyblade to slice through a few Shadows and Soldiers and launched a few fireballs at the remaining Heartless in his sights. Just as he was finished, more Heartless appeared and surrounded him. Seeing the Heartless surrounding him, Lea turned his Keyblade into his chakrams, spun them as they were engulfed in flames and threw weapons around him, destroying the Heartless around him.

Near him, Riku swung his Way to Dawn Keyblade at some Soldiers and managed to destroy them on the spot. As more Heartless appeared, this time Neo-Shadows, Riku raised his Keyblade high and used his Thunder Spell and managed to take out a few Neo-Shadows. While some were still standing, Riku dashed towards them and sliced through them like nothing and the Heartless vanished into thin air.

Aqua was focused on the Big Bodies that appeared before her. She had to maneuver around them so that she can us her Rainfell Keyblade to land a clean blow to their backs. As she switched from her melee attacks to using her Blizzard Spells, Aqua managed to take out the Heartless that were a major problem.

Gripping his Wayward Wind Keyblade, Ven swiftly took out the Shadows and Soldiers that were in his way. Seeing more appeared, Ven used his Wind Spells to sweep up the Heartless and then attacked them while they were helpless in the air. Thinking it was over, Ven spotted more and he quickly dealt with them before they had the chance to attack.

Kairi on the other hand was struggling a bit. Sure, she had enough fighting experience back in the last world, but it wasn't enough to help her right now. She gripped her Destiny Embrace Keyblade as she managed to slice a few Heartless that jumped at her. One managed to land a clean blow to her left side, but she managed to quickly recover and used her Fire Spell to blow it up.

Meanwhile, Jason was easily killing the Heartless as he was using both of his Energy Pistols to blast through Heartless after Heartless that were appearing before him. As more started to appear, Jason puts away one of his Energy Pistols and took out his Kingdom Sword Keyblade and sliced through any Shadows, Soldiers and even Neo-Shadows that appeared.

After a while, the battle has ended while everyone took a breather and put away their weapons. They look over and saw the battle between the settlers and the Indians had ended as the Indians retreated into the forest.

"Guess the battle is over," Mickey said.

"We should go down there to see if anyone is hurt," Aqua suggested.

When everyone nodded and were about to head down, Jason said "Hold it, don't act without thinking first."

Lea gave him a confused look and said "Dude, we are just going down there to check up on them."

"Right after they were in a fight?" Jason said, "For all they know, we might be another group of natives who are going to cause them trouble. And besides, we don't know who started the fight, we need both sides of the story."

Riku crossed his arms and asked "Okay, what do you propose we do?"

Jason replied "I say half of us stay here and talk to them and figure out why they are here while the other half find the Indians and find out why they attacked."

He then said "So, I'll go find the Indians and figure out their reasons."

"You sure it's a good idea?" Aqua asked.

Jason nodded and said "Yeah, it's best I go. Seeing these settlers with pre-war weapons and tools, one look at my weapons, and they will demand for me to give it to them. The Indians on the other hand are more primitive, so getting answers will be a bit easy. Don't worry, I won't use force on them, just ask them nicely. And if they do fight back, well, you know the deal."

"Hmmm," Mickey said, "I don't know. We are here to protect the World Order, not cause too much trouble. If you plan to go, take someone who can…"

"I'll go," Kairi quickly said, "I'll make sure he behaves."

As Jason rolled his eyes, Riku looked at her and asked "Are you sure? I mean, you can…"

"I can take care of myself," Kairi said.

"Alright then, you can come," Jason said, "But it will take some time to find them, so tracking them will be hard."

"Oh!" Ven said as he raised his hand, "I can help you with that! I can track them!"

Aqua looked at him and asked "Ven, you know how to track?"

Ven nodded and said "Yeah! It's one of the skills I picked up in my travels."

"That's great," Jason said, "Then while me, Kairi and Ven check up on the Indians, the rest of you check up on the settlers. Oh, here is a few tips: if you want them to cooperate, just agree with what they say, tell them what they need to know, and try to do as much as you can to earn their trust. Got it?"

"Um…ok?" Goofy said unsure.

"Alright," Jason said, "Now that we have our plan, let's split up."

Once they agreed, the two groups split up. Mickey and the others headed to the settlers to see if they were alright, when two men, one with long black hair and the other long red hair and a beard, spotted them and they alerted the person in charge. The group look over and saw a fat man wearing a purple suit with long black hair in pigtails and a beard.

The man marched up to them and shouted "Hold it right there! You are trespassing on England territory!"

"Relax," Lea said, "We come in peace. We heard the fighting happening, but when we got here, the fight was over. We just came to see if you were alright."

The man gave them a suspicious look and asked "So you say, but how do I know you aren't allied with the savages?"

"Savages?" Aqua said, "Why would you…"

However, Lea quickly said "See, here's the thing: we are travelers and we always encounter these Indians and would always attack us for no reason. So in a way, were are in the same boat."

The man eyed them a bit before saying "Very well, but we have an eye on you. I am Governor Ratcliffe."

The group nodded and Mickey said "Well, good to meet ya."

Ratcliffe saw Mickey and cringed a bit before saying "Yes, well, if you would have arrived sooner, we would have helped us fight against these filthy savages."

Riku then said "Sorry, we had troubles on our way here. See, there these creatures called Heartless that are drawn to the darkness in people's hearts. And since we are the only ones who can truly destroy them, we can lend a hand in helping you and your men to fight these creatures."

Ratcliffe rubbed his chin and said "Hmmm, you have a point there. That and add the fact that these savages will attack us, or possibly ally themselves with these creatures, we may need some help. Very well, you shall stay at our camp and aid my men."

He then turned to his men and shouted "Alright men! These travelers will aid us in fighting off against these savages! For now, fortified the defenses while some of you keep digging for gold!"

As he walked away, Aqua turned to Lea and said "Lea, why did say that?"

Lea rubbed his head and replied "I dunno. It just…came to me."

"Regardless," Riku said, "We have their attention, so all we have to do is ask around and figure out why they are here."

However, Donald deviously chuckled as he rubbed his hands and said "Well, he did say something about gold."

* * *

"Wow," Jason said, "That was actually faster than I expected."

As he, Kairi and Ven were crouching behind some bushes on a cliff, across the river in front of them was the camp where the Indians retreated to. Having his Victory Rifle out, Jason looked through the scope of his sniper rifle to observe the natives going on their business. As he looked through the scope, he saw a few Indians fishing, harvesting corn and other chores, he saw a few of them all gathered in one tent and looked like they were scared.

"Good job on tracking them, Venny," Jason said, "Save us a lot of time."

Ven cheerfully chuckled and said "Hey, no problem."

Kairi looked at Jason and asked "What do you see?"

"Hmm," Jason replied, "Not much. The only thing that is standing out is a lot of people gathered in one tent. My guess? Probably treating the injured."

Kairi gasped a bit and said "Should we help them?"

"Maybe," Jason said as he lowered his sniper rifle, "If we show them that we aren't a threat, then they can trust us. It will take some time, but the three of us can manage it."

"I hope so," Kairi said, "We have to make sure no one gets hurt."

Jason nodded as he put away his sniper rifle and said "Alright, stick with me and follow my lead."

As Kairi and Ven nodded, Jason carefully led the two of them to the Indian camp. The moment they got close, some of the natives spotted them and, while others fled to warn their chief, the males took out their handmade spears and pointed them at Jason and the others. Wanting to show them they weren't a threat, Jason slowly raised his arms while Kairi and Ven slowly raised theirs.

"Hold your weapons," Jason said, "We mean you no harm."

As the Indian men motioned them to follow them and, after a while of walking, they arrived at the tent where everyone was gathered and saw an older Indian man, to which they assume is their chief.

The man held up his hand for them to stop and said "Who are you, strangers? Why have come?"

Before Kairi and Ven were about to say something, Jason spoke "Greetings, my name is Jason Washington. These are my companions Ventus and Kairi, we are travelers from a faraway land."

The chief gave them a suspicious look and asked "And how do we know you are not with the white men who attacked us."

Kairi waved her arms in defense and said "We're not! We are here to treat the injured! And maybe find out why you were attacked."

"Yeah," Ven said, "We mean you no harm."

The chied still gave them a suspicious look as he said "Their wounds are unlike anything we've seen, and you claim you can heal them?"

"I can," Jason said, "I am a doctor, or, well, a healer of sort. I can treat their wounds and have the patched up in no time. If you allow me to."

Still giving them a suspicious look, the chief said "Very well, we will have our men overlook your treatment to make sure you speak the truth."

"Very well," Jason said, "And, you might be?"

The chief replied "I am Powhatan, chief of my people. Now, go and treat our injured."

The three Keyblade Wielders nodded as they headed to the tent. As they entered, Kairi leaned towards Jason and asked "You do know how to treat their injuries? Can't we just heal them?"

"Yeah," Jason replied, "I know how to treat wounds like these back home. Only the injuries back home are WAY worse than these."

"Need any help?" Ven asked.

Jason nodded and said "Some clothes and hot water if you can. I have most of the medical supplies needed for this. Come by the tent when you guys have the stuff."

Both Kairi and Ven nodded as they two headed out to gather the things needed for Jason's treatment on the injured. They hope they can earn their trust so they can know why they attacked the settlers and also hope that the other group is figuring out why the settlers were in this land. Either way, they need to find out the answers fast before the Indians and the settlers decide to start another scrimmage, only this time, it will end in bloodshed.

 **And that is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be back for more chapters. Until then, please review!**


End file.
